Charmed
by GiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176
Summary: Gabriella and Chad are new at school. Troy and Taylor notice something's wierd about both of them and are immediately attracted to them..but what they dont know is who exactly they are...or what exactly...rated M for language and SC. TROYELLA.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_**Dear Troy, **_

_**I know Sharpay always said, we'd have our happily ever after and we resembled a fairytale, but after that night, things just couldn't be the same for you and I, sure, we always remained the best of friends and nothing could have ever plagued that…but that was we thought.**_

_**Life is a lot more complicated than anyone would ever think. Before you, my life was dark, with a father I lost mysteriously when I was only five, and with a mother who barely ever had the time for me, things never seemed to look bright for my future. It was all set. I was different, but I would never let the world know what my true identity was. I would go to high school, wherever it was that my mother was transferred to work and then I would go to Stanford University while my mother continued to work to support me. **_

_**That was how my life was planned by my mom. The only thing I had added was that I would never want to love a mortal. That would ruin everything. That would change me from who I was and I never liked the sound of that. I hated change but I never complained.**_

_**And then you showed up. You simply outshined everyone else I met; it was as if you were the only light that had the potential to brighten up my life. There was always something there between us but when I got to know you better, it turned out you were a jerk. But then as we saw a hell lot of each other, and that was when I began to realise the real you, the amazing you, which was on the inside, and it was honouring to know that I was the one that changed you and helped the real you shine through. **_

_**But of course, the complications came. We both had feelings for each other, which **__**are the worst thing that can ever occur in between two really close friends, but that wasn't all; there was more than that which took part in shaking our relationship. Something I prioritised way more than my own happiness. Yes, everyone thought I was absolutely mad when I made my decisions but I had my reasons, and you know them. It kills me to know that I am a big part in your life and now I'm only leaving you with this letter, but honestly, I'm confused, and scared, scared to death. **_

_**I know I told you I wasn't afraid of anything but you have given me reasons to fear. I hope one day you can forget about me and learn to live happily again. You're an amazing guy and I'm sure that there's someone out there that deserves what you can give them, but not me. I'm not that girl. I **_**can't **_**be that girl. It's just too hard.**_

_**I know this is probably the most hurtful and selfish thing anyone might have ever done but I have my reasons and I hope you understand this is what's best for us. I'm truly very sorry for hurting you and I would do absolutely anything to make you forget me, but I know of no way, and I'm a little too selfish to erase everything we've ever had from your memory. **_

_**Here's to our unhappy ending; our happily never after! Don't forget,**_ _**I will always love you.**_

_**Gabriella.**_

**Chapter 1**

My mother and I never got along. Actually, to be honest, saying that me and my mother never got along was the understatement of the century. We never agreed with each other. Neither did I ever see any reason to talk to her and whenever she would try and get into my issues, I hated it and always tried to brush off the topic until she finally gave up, knowing she'd never be able to cross the barrier I had built up. No body could cross it. Not even my childhood friend, Chad. I simply resisted everyone that tried to 'help' me, s they put it. What did they know? If they were in my position, they would understand exactly how lonely and miserable I was. And after so many years had passed, I had finally gotten used to my fathers absence and my mothers hefty schedule that never expected anything from life and kept mostly to my broken and shattered self. My first day at my new school though, had been something I had never expected.

"Mother, why is it that every single time your company moves you, which, if I'm right occurs as often as every two months, I'm the one who has to suffer?!'' I complained angrily as my mother drove and my 'cousin', Chad and I to our new high school.

Wait, you barely even know me yet. I think its best I start off my story by giving you a little information about me.

My name is Gabriella Montez and I would turn eighteen on the 14th of December, which was expected in a few months. I wasn't a normal human being, neither was Chad. Actually Chad was my childhood friend, not my cousin but our parents....for me parent, insist we act related here in this town where their family and my family just moved into, the reason to that, i wonder if I'll ever know....or want to know.

My attitude really always got to people. It came to a certain level until they finally realised that they had absolutely no chance in changing it and they were smart enough to consider giving up, which they always did. I didn't care about how I was an awkward, don't-care-a-damn-what-the-world-is-coming-to kind of girl. The only things I treasured close to my heart were my blood red IPod_ Nano _I had saved up for, my book case full of the most magnificent novels ever written, my laptop and my perpetuity. I loved to be alone in my enormous bedroom, which was finally settled that very morning and cry myself to sleep dejectedly.

I lived with my mother, Maria, who looked like an older version of me, though she was prettier....way prettier. We shared the same features, the ebony hair, the naturally tanned skin and the chocolate eyes.....but my features only seemed to be more....concentrated since I was younger I suppose. My hair was darker than hers, if that was possible, my skin had a....I don't know....it looked shinier and more tanned and my eyes were a lot lighter than hers.

''Of course Gabriella, you know how my job is, they keep moving me from here to there and well you have to go to school. But this time I made sure my shift was permanent and we wont be moving until you graduate next year and you don't suffer.'' She explained, reasonably. My mother was a retired doctor and now, just to keep us going, she had a job. She worked with a very successful company which paid her well since she was high up there and even though I didn't know much about her job because she made sure she didn't bring her professional life into her private life too much, I knew that her positioning was a moving one.

Knowing that arguing with her would only make my head ache worse and so, deciding to leave it at that, I sighed. My mother always had ways of making my life miserable!

Once upon a time, I actually laughed and smiled not for a reason but just because I wanted to. I know! Hard to believe, right?! Well, after that, something occurred which stripped that happiness away from me and suddenly I felt as if the whole world was crashing down on me....and it hurt....the worst thing was, I was only six.

What had happened had completely shaken my small and juvenile brain, and after that, I seemed to become a lot older than I was. My father had mysteriously disappeared.

He had just vanished. There were absolutely no reports on his death and nobody could explain his death.

My mother learned to live with it, her only reason to fight and heal was me. She was the only one I had left so she did it. She worked hard for me and I had always felt miserable because I knew I hadn't healed and I felt bad knowing that I didn't want to heal.

Maybe I was just negative and she was positive which was why it hurt me more. The only way I would be able to repay her would be to become happy again.

But I just couldn't move on.

It was just too hard...

One of the reasons I couldn't move on was because I had a lot of my father in me as well. Whenever I looked in the mirror, I had reasons to remember him and cry. And it wasn't only looks he passed on to me. He also passed on something very important to me, something my life revolved around, something I couldn't live without and that brings us back to my abnormality...he was a wizard and I was one too.

"Fine" I mumbled, throwing my head back against the head rest. I closed my eyes and tried to make the last few minutes of silence last.

"Maria, breakfast was awesome but I'm still hungry. Mind if I zap myself a sandwich?" Chad piped in, breaking the silence. I opened my eyes and groaned in frustration, turning to my left and sure enough, his head was there, emerging in between the front two seat which my mother and I occupied.

"Sure, go ahead, just don't mess up my car!" My mother warned. She was a clean freak and I was the opposite so that was obviously one of our issues.

"Chad! Shut the hell up! I'm trying to relax here!" I exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"But I'm hungry!" He whined. I could just imagine him in diapers with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Well then eat but shut up!" I vented. I could see my mother's disapproving glare out of the corner of my eye but I chose to ignore it, like I always did.

Chad never responded, so taking that as a yes, I lay my head back again and shut my eyes, letting my brain overwhelm itself into the silence.

My eyes shot open as I heard munching and sharp snapping of teeth from the back seat.

I had over sensitive senses, almost all wizards did but I had a special talent too, I could exhilarate and I could also play with the four elements of the earth; air, earth, water and fire. I could do anything my heart desired with the four elements. I'd never come across another wizard who could do the things I could or had any special power so I took it as a gift. My dad had the exhilaration too, but not the other one. Running was a second nature to us and we could circle the earth in seconds and not get tired.

So due to my over sensitive hearing, I could hear Chad chewing noisily and it was getting on my very last nerve.

"My hungry friend here that eats like a snoot (Sometimes you got to make words up to rhyme) make a spell to get him mute" I muttered under my breath. At the snap of my fingers only our heartbeats that beat as one and our breathing could be heard.

I turned around in my seat and a smirk made its way across my face as I glanced at Chad, whose expression was hilarious.

I chuckled at the sight.

There he was, his mouth moving rapidly as incoherent words tumbled out of his mouth. He lifted a thin intimidating finger at me and continued throwing aimless words at me. It was just so comical that I couldn't help my laughter. And the best part had to be the way he looked at me, bewildered yet angry and with every word, his huge brown afro bobbed up and down. He finally stopped knowing it was no use and the only response he'd get was my laughter, so he folded his arms across his chest and deciding to be juvenile, he stuck his tongue out at me and continued munching down his mega chilli dog silently(not that he had a choice here), staring out the window.

I smiled, satisfied with the spell and rest my head against the cool window, gazing out at the half-asleep streets of Albuquerque. I closed my eyes inhaling deeply through my nose and just let my muscles and nerves relax.

A few minutes later, I noted that the car was motionless. I opened my eyes and looked around to see what was going on. My mother had only stopped at a red light. A sigh escaped from the back of my throat as I looked beside our silver SUV. I felt a smile graze over my lips as I spotted a white beat up truck on the lane beside us. My eyes locked with the stranger's who was behind the wheel and I gasped silently at the intensity his cobalt blue eyes held. He seemed to notice me and smiled warmly towards me.

I vaguely noticed the traffic light change to green and that we were in motion again. I smiled at the chestnut haired man and soon enough, he was out of view as we sped up towards the school.

After that, all I could think of was the way my heart skipped a beat at his pearly white smile and the way my stomach knotted as his eyes searched mine. I couldn't stop thinking about him and our brief eye conversation; how intense it was. I was brought out of my trance by a light yet impatient series of tapping on my shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped groggily at Chad, who was still in silent mode. He shot me a sarcastic and toothy smile and handed me a note.

"_Get me out of this stupid spell of yours!!_" It said in his goofy script. I smirked and put on my most convincing thoughtful look.

"I don't think so, I kind of like it like this" I said after a few seconds of silence. He folded his hands in front of me and pouted.

'Please!' he mouthed his eyes hopeful and begging.

"Gabriella!" My mother warned in a low and icy tone, glaring at me.

"Fine!" I mumbled. "Mischief managed" I said in a low tone, snapping my fingers.

And then Chad was grinning stupidly. "You have got to teach me that spell!" he exclaimed, his eyes bright. I shook my head.

"I don't think so"

"Please" he was begging again. The excitement vanished from his eyes and he was pouting.

"Sorry Chad. Dad taught me that trick and I'm not going to go around teaching others. It's special" I explained, the last part coming out as a whisper. He nodded in understanding and I was glad he didn't push me further.

Whenever I spoke of my dad, it triggered my tear glands to start producing tears. I was really happy Chad understood that it was a sensitive subject that I didn't like to talk about.

"We're here" My mom announced parking the car in the space next to a black BMW. She smiled at the sight in front of her as we got out. There was a really big building with a double door entrance and a pretty fountain in the centre. There were banners everywhere with 'East High' written across then along with some other words and I could tell the colors of the high school were red, gold and white.

'So this is it' I thought. 'A new school' and then I groaned inaudibly.

I had a history with schools. I was immediately labelled a geek and 'freaky math girl' since I was good at math. I was never given a chance to shine in anything else and I never had any friends. I still remember how I used to get bullied constantly and how I sat alone in a corner during lunch or snuck some food into the library. I never fit in...rather I was never given a chance to fit in.

The three of us made our way through the doors and straight to the administrators' office. My mother spoke to the people while we stood behind her nodding or shaking our heads or giving short answers at the questions we were asked.

We were given our schedules and time tables and some other papers and were told a little about the school. I turned to my mother knowing it was time to for her to leave and for us to go to class.

"Mom, my stomach...." I trailed of and she continued for me. "...is always nervous on the first day of school. My company's promised we won't be moving till you graduate. You'll do great. You always do." she explained, kissing my forehead. I nodded.

"Mom, I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again" I said, hesitantly, fidgeting with the zipper on my black hooded top. She nodded.

"Just be Gabriella" She smiled encouragingly. "Oh, and no magic" she warned both of us. We nodded, grinning innocently.

"Yes Ma'am" We chorused. After she gave Chad a hug, we were rushed to our new homeroom class.

I winced entering the noisy class. That definitely marked the end of my silence.

The classroom was generously sized and the theme was....drama?

The background of the front was of a Broadway theatre and there was a throne-like chair behind a desk that was occupied by an aging lady with blonde hair that was tied up in a bun and a pair of round, thick rimmed glasses was perched up the bridge of her slightly pointed nose. We handed her the chunk of papers and watched as her beady eyes scanned them.

She nodded approvingly as she flung one of the many scarves that were draped over her body and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Ah. Ms Montez, Mr Danforth, how nice of you to join us this year" she welcomed, smiling at Chad and I warmly. "Why don't you both take a seat while I add your names to the register?" She suggested, handing us back our papers.

We nodded taking them and making our way to empty seats.

I sat at the very last seat in the room while Chad took the one two rows ahead of mine. I brought out my 'Angels and Demons' book out of my bag and placed it on my desk, opening to the page I had stopped at this morning. I started reading and became completely oblivious to my surroundings. I was too caught up in the illusions Dan Brown created in my head that I vaguely noted Ms Darbus (or was it Ms Darbus?), our homeroom teacher settle the class down and start droning on and on about something insignificant to me or that the seat next to me got occupied.

Although I did put hearing out for my name and listening for the bell on tabs in my brain and when I was called upon, I just called out 'present' and continued reading my book. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and that was when I noticed the class was almost deserted and that I was one of the last people out.

Chad was by my side in an instant as I scrambled to get my time table.

"What do you have now?" He asked, peeking over my shoulder at my time table.

"P.E" I answered as he flung an arm over my shoulders in a friendly gesture. I didn't mind. I would have flinched and screamed if it was someone else but Chad was like my brother and I'd known him since we were kids.

"Same" he scanned the map of the school and towed me with him in the direction of the gym.

As we entered, we took our seats on the few rows of bleachers that were lined parallel to the glossy basketball court floor. Chad sat at the front next to a dark skinned African-American, just like him, while I sat at the back seat, pulling out my book and reading again. I looked up and noted that people were still filing into the gym, laughing and chattering with friends and sitting down. I also noted Chad was speaking animatedly to Taylor McKessie; I caught her name while they conversed about themselves.

Chad mentioned my name and pointed in my direction. Taylor followed his finger and looked at me, smiling warmly, her coffee features lighting up. She had inky shoulder length hair and pretty dark brown eyes. I smiled back and got back to reading my book.

I could still hear every word that was uttered in the room but I decided to block it all out and focus on my book and only my book and suddenly everything around me was a blur. It was as if only my book and I existed.

A sharp poke in my side and a high pitched whistle brought me back to earth. I abruptly looked up to the front and noticed the coach had arrived and was trying to get the class disciplined. I looked to my left and was met by those electric blue orbs again. I shot the guy, who was smirking at me a demanding look. He was definitely the same guy I had met by the traffic light this morning but now I could see him properly. He had slightly long (for a guy) chestnut hair, no doubt about that, and he was quite tall and his body was nicely toned.

I let out the deep breath I didn't know I was holding and smirked up at him. He seemed to be checking me out.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded, referring to the poke. He chuckled.

"Feisty...hmm...I like 'em feisty" he murmured and then spoke normally. "Scoot up" His voice was soft, yet manly and it was so...sexy...

I got off the seat and stood behind him, gesturing for him to move in. He looked confused but complied, his expression still perplexed.

"I hate being in the middle" I simply stated, answering his unasked question. He nodded slowly and turned to me. I opened my book in my lap and looked up.

Our coach, coach Bolton (who looked strangely like the guy I was sitting next to) was explaining a few things on basketball, tennis, badminton and some other sports since not many of us had our kits with us. I majored at sports, but I kept that to my self. One reason I was so good was because I could run faster than everyone else I knew. In the games me and my father played of tennis and basketball, I was always so quick my mother mostly never saw me...we used to have a BLAST!

I continued reading trying not to acknowledge the guy next to me but I could feel his gaze penetrating through me and I felt uncomfortable. I felt annoyed, actually. I mean, it wasn't everyday I had someone staring at me like that. It was nerve-raking and it made me feel self conscious.

"Look, Troy Bolton's staring at that freak" I heard a female voice murmur to a friend. It was so low only Chad and I would be able to hear but I did my best to act as oblivious as possible.

I flung my hair over my shoulder blocking Troy or whatever his name was from seeing my face. I tried to read and act oblivious to all the murmurs going on about us. I felt his hand brush my hair over my shoulder, giving him access to view my face. His expression was soft for a second then changed abruptly to a smirk and it was so quick that only I would have noticed. I flinched his hand off as he rest it on my shoulder and his expression was cold when I threatened in a low voice.

"Don't touch me"

I noticed his eyes turned grey as they danced in anger and he started at me, his face empty.

"Harsh are we?" he mused; his hand lightly ran down my face, from my cheek trailing down my jaw line to my chin and back up. He was distracting me! I felt the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand erect and I felt sparks shoot up my body.

_He's being a pig! He's being a pig!_

I chanted in my head and soon I remembered why I was mad. I yanked his hand forcefully from my face and glared daggers at him.

"I said, don't touch me!" I repeated through gritted teeth.

"Do you know who you are talking to!" he said sternly, his voice raising an octave higher but no one other than Chad, me and him could hear. I noticed people trying to get what we were saying; leaning closer to us but still I was positive no one could hear us.

"Yeah, an asshole!" I shot back, innocently, in the same low tone. He looked as if he'd been stabbed.

"You seriously don't want to make me angry!" he hissed venomously, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I was sure that one would.

"Oh yeah! What if I do?" I challenged. I wasn't scared of him. I was capable of doing things he couldn't dream of.

"Trust me, you don't" He growled yet again in a low scary tone, his look murderous. The muscles in the pit of my stomach tightened but I didn't scare easy. I was so angry now that I had to everything in my power not to slap the living daylights out of him. (I had anger issues.) I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and I had to clutch the edge of the seat so as not to lunge at him. I noticed my knuckles getting white in protest as I tried to restrain myself.

"You know something, what you don't want to do is make me angry!" I spat, furiously. He suddenly started to laugh, amused in a strange way though I was sure my face or eyes showed no sign of joke or laughter. I glared at him.

"Like 'you' could do anything to 'me'" He sneered as if I was some kind of weak sissy that did nothing but cry.

"No seriously, you don't wanna make her angry." Chad butted in, suddenly by my sight.

I hadn't noticed but the bell had rung and people were exiting the gym, staring at us.

So this really idiotic fool must be popular here.

The boy, Troy, I think and Chad were staring each other down and none of them seemed to be winning.

"And you are?" he spat as if Chad was a pile of rubbish. I answered that one.

"This is my cousin and we are totally not afraid of you and neither are we rubbish." I paused. "And just so you know, you definitely don't want to mess with us!" I added, glaring at him.

Chad noticed I was really mad so he decided to act like my mom. He broke the fight leaving the guy and I speechless and pulled me out of the gym against my will and to our next class.

The rest of the day was....average. 'He' seemed to be in every one of my classes and just as if the world was against me, we both ended up sitting together.

I did my best not to acknowledge him, keeping my dark locks a curtain between us and this time, he too kept his distance and didn't push me further.

I barely even listened during the classes. I read under the table or found a way to read anyhow throughout the lessons and he seemed surprised. His expression was such that it looked like he had a bright neon sign flashing 'HOW CAN SHE READ THAT MUCH' on his face and it was hilarious.

During lunch I hung out with Taylor who seemed really nice. She showed to the library and I quite liked the library. It was nicely stocked and well organized. I found that we had many things in common, one was we both loved to read.

I was at my locker when school finished. There were basketball try-outs being held for the new comers and Chad decided to go. The hallways were completely deserted as I straightened out my locker. I heard foot steps echoing faintly and gradually getting louder as they neared me through the hall ways so I braced myself for what was to come. I turned around and acted as if I was completely oblivious to the fact that someone was there.

Suddenly, I felt hot breaths against my neck.

"What do you want?" I growled turning to face him. I was taken aback when I noted how close his face was to mine. If either one of us moved, we'd be kissing.

"You" he said, darkly. His azure eyes travelled down my body and then I realised what he meant. I hissed in disgust and fear. The way he stared at me made me fell uncomfortable.

"Get away from me, asshole!"

"You know, every guy in the school wants you in bed but I told them to stay away from you, you're all mine." he continued as if I'd never insulted him.

"I'm no ones" I vented angrily. Everything after that happened so quickly that I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. I was pressed in between him and the lockers. I could feel his warm, minty breath against my face and his hard chest against my breasts.

My lips parted involuntarily as I realized that one of his legs was in between both mine.

Then his lips pressed against the hollow beneath my ear and trailed down to my jaw as his hands locked mine on either side of my head in an iron hold.

His soft lips went -slowly and torturing- down my neck. I moaned in pain as he bit and sucked at the sensitive skin there. I felt completely weak as his lips worked their magic against my skin. His lips made their way up and stopped just at the corner of my mouth and that's where he stopped.

"You'll be mine soon." and than he paused. "Don't cover that up."

He pushed off me and was gone in an instant.

I had to restart my heart and get my breathing back to normal. I couldn't let myself think about him too much, I wouldn't actually. I promised myself that I would never fall in love with a mortal, that's what my dad did for my mother but I couldn't because then, I'd have to lose my magic just like he did.

But I just couldn't help but feel a little star struck after that moment of complete and utter bliss. And I didn't like that feeling one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Mom." I called as I entered our house. From now on, I was to walk to and from East High because Chad lived on the other side of town so it wasn't economical for him to pick me up and go back all the way. The reason we drove him to school this morning was because he was staying at our place last night and his parents were getting their house settled so my mom insisted he could stay for the night and go back home the next day since it was inconvenient for them to drive him but since his car was getting shipped from New York, where they were staying before here, today, he'd go to school on his own from tomorrow. My mother couldn't drive me either because she would start her work tomorrow and her shift starts early so I insisted I'd walk to school. She wasn't so happy with it but we didn't have a choice.

I dropped my bag by the front door and kicked off my shoes.

I was met by an over powering aroma of my mother's delicious fudge brownies.

"Mom?" I called again, making my way to the kitchen since I could hear shuffling of things and other sounds.

"I'm in the kitchen" My mother's voice rang through the finally furnished and settled house. Once in the kitchen, I opened the well-stacked pantry and pulled out the bag of salted pretzels and, leaning against the counter, started nibbling at them. I offered some to my mother who just shook her head and turned to the kitchen timer as it went off.

"How was your day at school?" She asked, turning the dial on the gas oven and opening the oven door.

"Nothing to report" I mumbled. "Why did you bake brownies?" I asked, curiosity colouring my tone. I watched as she slipped on over sized kitchen gloves over her timid hands that had floral patterns on them, just like the apron she wore.

"For the neighbours. I decided we would pop in and invite them for lunch tomorrow." She explained, nonchalantly, bringing out the tray of hot chocolate brownies carefully and placing them onto the wire rack, letting them cool. She took her gloves off and admired her creation as hot steam levitated into the air and disappeared. I groaned.

"Do I have to come too?" I asked, hoping more than anything that she'd say I could stay if I wanted to.

"Of course!" she stated as if it were obvious, taking the colourful apron off.

"Mom!" I moaned throwing my head back in frustration. She gave me a stern look and I nodded, defeated.

"Go shower up and look decent." she ordered, taking the bag of pretzels from me and taking a seat at one of the island stools.

"Fine!" I stomped off to my room against my will and kicked the door shut. After locking it, I flopped down onto my bed and just lay there for a good twenty minutes, shutting my eyes. When I was satisfied, I swung my legs out of my queen sized bed and made my way to the adjoined bathroom.

I stripped down to nothing and stood under the shower, letting the warm water theat sprayed out of the head sooth my rigid and tense muscles. I squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into my palm and applied it onto my hair and scalp, working lather. I massaged my head until I was convinced it was clean and rinsed off the remaining residue.

I washed my body with shower gel and turned the dial making the water stop. Stepping out of the shower, I shivered at the sudden cold and quickly wrapped a towel around my body securing it with my arms so it wouldn't fall.

I stood in front of the sink and wiped the condensed steam of the mirror, I stared at my reflexion.

I was of normal built, not too fat not too thin and I looked healthy but my only problem was, I was too short; about 157 centimetres so I looked really tiny and petite compared to others.

I gasped as my eyes stopped right at the end of my neck where my shoulders jutted out. I leaned over the edge of the sink getting as close as I could to the mirror to inspect the purple mark.

Sure enough, it was there and it was so stupidly big and bright that it wouldn't get hidden by my make up. I could hide it with a spell but something told me I shouldn't. A voice in my head?

After debating on what to do, I decided on wearing a scarf since I had a few which I never used.

I made my way to my room and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a full sleeved pale blue top and a blue and cream detailed scarf. After I wore my clothes, I stuffed my book into my yellow duffle bag and wore a loose fitting denim jacket over my torso since it was getting colder and colder by day and soon the place would be covered in snow and the temperature would get really low.

There was a soft yet impatient knock on my door bringing me back to earth, followed by my mother's impatient shouting telling me to come out so we could go already.

"I'll be right there." I called out. I smirked. An idea formed in my head. I snapped my fingers and watched as my surroundings got blurry and spun and then changed and soon enough, I was in the hallway outside my door, standing behind my mother who was tapping her foot in a steady, impatient beat.

I noiselessly stepped closer to her, gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"BOO!"

"AH!" Her screams echoed through the silent hallways. I couldn't take it anymore. I clutched my stomach and let it all out, laughing like a crazy person.

"Gabriella Annelise Margaret Genevieve Madeline Elizabeth Maria Jane Montez!" She exclaimed, turning around to face me, her wide eyes scolding me.

"M-mom I-I'm so-o sorr-ry, I j-just h-ad to d-do that-t!" I stammered, gasping for breath.

"How many times have I told you to stop using magic for fun!" She demanded, a stern look crossing her face as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Mom, you're saying it as if my magic will run out!" I exaggerated, sighing.

"It might, you never know!" she said, reasonably, following me down the stairs to the living room.

"The only way it would be if I fell in love with a mortal like dad did but I'm not falling in love with a mortal. I don't mind if I actually die a spinster but I won't do that because I know I'd lose my magic and I'd be nothing if I weren't a wizard." I explained, opening the front door and waiting for my mother to grab the plate of brownies, slip her coat on and exit the room. I mirrored her movements and stopped for a minute to lock the door.

"But what if you do fall in love with a mortal? You never know what will happen in the future. It could happen." She pressed. I sighed.

"Mom, I know it could happen but I'll make sure it wont. At least I'll try." As I said that, my mind drifted off to Troy(was that his name?) and the way I felt around him. The way he looked at me. Those electric eyes! The intensity they held! Ugh! I barely knew him and I couldn't help but think about him!

We were at the neighbours' front porch by now so my mother didn't answer to that. The house was really nice in my opinion. In a way it looked like ours. There was a small lawn in the front and to the side was a garage that was open, there was no car in there so maybe they owners weren't home, nevertheless, I rang the bell and waited with my mom by my side in front of the two storeys, like ours, house.

The wooden door opened shortly and we were greeted by a lady with dark brown shoulder length hair and light blue eyes. Again my mind drifted to that stupid boy! The lady looked around the same age as my mom; in her early forties. She smiled warmly at us.

"Hi my name is Maria Montez and this is my daughter, Gabriella. We just moved in this weekend and decided we should come and say hi." My mother started, smiling at the woman. "I hope you like fudge brownies, I just baked them."

"Of course. Come in Come in." She said, urging us into the house. My mother handed her the plate of brownies which she placed on the counter by the door. She took our coats as we shrugged them off and hung them on the coat stand.

There was a flight of stairs going up to the north and to the left was the family room or living room and to the right was the dining room and kitchen. The walls were painted in calm ivory and peach and there were family pictures everywhere, which I didn't pay much attention to.

We followed her into the kitchen as my mother and her conversed about themselves and some other insignificant things while I sat noiselessly at one of the stools by the glossy island counter.

Lucille, the lady turned to me and smiled softly.

"So Gabriella, how do you like L.A so far?" She asked, casually. I smiled.

"It's great and...different I guess, compared to all the other places I've stayed at." I replied, shrugging nonchalantly. She placed a glass of water in front of me and my mother and took a seat at one of the stools beside my mother.

"Good, and what school do you go to?" She asked.

"East High" I answered, flatly.

"My son goes to the same school and you look the same age as him. He's upstairs in his room." She grinned. "Second door to the left."

"No thanks. I'm fine here." I denied politely. I didn't want to go in their house just like that and I obviously didn't know what the boy's reaction towards me would be.

"Nonsense! Go along now!" She urged. I sighed. My mother turned to me and nodded saying it was okay. I smiled and nodded towards Lucille.

"Okay" I said softly, getting up. I followed her directions up the wooded stairs and to the second door to my right in the creamy hallway. I stood by the closed door and took a deep breath. I adjusted my scarf which had loosened a bit and knocked, hesitantly at the door. I waited, shuffling my feet from keeping me idle.

The door opened after a few seconds and the first things my eyes spotted were a pair of shocking azure orbs boring into mine.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. _He_ was my neighbour?!

A smirk crossed over his face as he stared at me, leaning against the door frame as he watched my shocked expression. My eyes travelled down his shirtless body and stopped at his well toned six pack abs. I had a sudden urge to just run my hands over his hard chest. I felt my cheeks heat up as I noted he realised I was staring at his chest. His smirk grew wider and he just stood there, his eyes amused.

"Like what you see?" he teased, his eyes brows rising and falling in a teasing manner. I glared at him, dropping the subject.

"Howdy neighbour!" he chuckled.

"I don't believe this!" I groaned, at the same time exhaling through my mouth.

"Well then try because we'll be seeing each other a lot now." He said, smiling a crooked smile that sent tingles of joy and excitement down my spine.

* * *

**Sorry for any errors, i'm only human...;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

He grabbed my hand, ignoring my attempts to get free and pulled me into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Welcome to Bolton's crib!" He said, letting go of my hand. When he touched me, I felt a surge of warmth run through every cell in my body and when we weren't making any contact, I felt empty. I simply ignored the feeling and started studying his 'crib'. It was nice and calm. The walls were painted in a soft shade of blue that reminded me of his eyes when he was staring at me this morning. There were books, clothes, and other things strewn across his wooden floor and there were things that were out of place everywhere. This just told me he was a typical guy. Shelves were mounted against the walls in his room and on those shelves lay family pictures, books and other insignificant stuff. His room smelt of pine, sandalwood and something else I couldn't class. Nevertheless, it was overwhelming, just like him.

I noticed he was really into basketball. There were basketballs and things associated to basketball EVERYWHERE. I also noted that on the north wall, there was a balcony with glass french doors, just like in my room. and I also noticed on the east wall, there was a window! I hesitantly made my way to the window and stopped by it. Just as I'd though! My window was there and there was a great view of my room. Sure there was a wooden fence in between our houses but it didn't come up to the second floor!

I sighed audibly. How come I didn't see this before!

I turned around to see him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his broad and muscular chest as he grinned at me.

"So you like my room?" He asked nonchalantly, his rough yet smooth voice distracting me. I nodded.

"Yes, it's...calm. The blue colour reminds me of-" he cut me off.

"My eyes?" He suggested, flirtatiously.

"The sea." I stated, irritated, glaring at him.

"Oh" he mumbled, looking at the floor. I shrugged it off.

"So what now?" I asked, watching him warily. He sat down at the foot of his bed, his eyes searching mine. Electricity ran down my spine and shuddered very lightly, so lightly, only one of our kind would notice. He patted the space beside him gesturing for me to sit. I shook my head, smirking.

"I'm fine standing." I said flatly. Confusion clouded his expression and he was by me in a few seconds. He reached for something on me making the muscles in the pit of my stomach tighten in fear and then I realised it was my scarf he wanted. My breathing hitched in my throat as he pulled it off.

Here I was in an empty room that's door was closed with only a guy who happens to be known as the worlds biggest player and who I barely know. I didn't even know his first name. I'd heard it but he'd never told me.

Trevor? Trey? I forgot. I know it starts with a 'T'. Troy?

And then his cool fingers were fingering my neck, where the large purple mark was. He smirked and planted a small kiss there on my neck, right on top of the hickey and I'd never feared for my virtue so much before this day. I could tell him to stop, couldn't I?

"Don't" I whispered, flinching away from his touch and taking a step away from him. I grabbed the scarf back from him and wrapped it around my neck securely, hiding the hickey again. His expression was bewildered. Maybe he didn't have people telling him to stop kissing them.

It was awkward after that; he was seated at his bed while I sat on his desk chair. I pulled out my novel from my duffle bag and read, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. It was impossible but I tried my best. I wasn't exactly reading anymore. I had my head hung over my book which rested open in my lap, just letting my eyes scan the pages. Even though I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted him to say something. I always loved silence but this was different, and I don't know why it was different. I had the sudden urge to just hear his voice and look at his face but I wouldn't dare take my eyes off my book.

"What is with you and reading?" The guy snapped, after a long few minutes of silence, making me look up at him. " It's so annoying. All you ever do is read! Don't you ever get bored?" He exaggerated, throwing his arms up in the air for dramatic effect. He looked so irritated I wanted to laugh. I took a deep breath.

"When you really enjoy doing something, no matter how much you do it, it won't get boring and you'd always want more" I paused thinking of something he really liked. I didn't have to think to much to find one of his likes. "Like basketball for you. You love it so much, you've got basketballs everywhere." I explained. He nodded digesting what I just explained. "Don't you ever get bored of it?" I asked. He shook his head like a five year old who was asked if he liked to read or not. I smiled.

"Vous comprenez?" I giggled. I just had the sudden need to speak in French. (AN: Understand?)

"Oui, j'ai compris." he smiled. "So you speak french?" he asked casually. I nodded.

"Oui. Um peau. Et toi?"

"Oui" his grin made my heart leap and want to break out of my chest and soar. I smiled with effort, trying to calm my nerves down and got back to reading my book.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Lucille's voice called. I looked up and saw Troy(I knew that was his name! HA!) slipping on a plain navy blue T-shirt over his head.

"Come on, let's go or she really will come up here."he smirked, stretching his hand out for me to take. I felt a very strange need to take it. To feel his warm skin under mine but I ignored it. I didn't want to feel this way but I guess my heart and body had other plans...and I hated them for that.

I. Did. Not. Want. To. Fall. For. A. Mortal!

I walked passed Troy, whose expression was again surprised. I held in my giggles and made my way through the corridor and down the steps.

"No girl has ever turned me down!" He mumbled under his breath, completely oblivious to the fact that I heard it even though he was by his door while I was almost at the end of the stairs. This time I giggled.

Taylor had explained to me how Troy was the golden boy at school and had everyone worshipping him, excluding her. She told me he had all the girls kissing the ground he walked on and how he'd slept with almost every girl in the entire East High student body for the fun of it and dumped them the very next after a one night stand. Even though all the girls knew this, they still killed to have at least a night with him and in my opinion, that was stupid and mega sick! I mean, BIG WHOOP! So what if he's popular! So what if he's good looking! So what if he has beautiful eyes! So what if he has beautiful hair! So what if he's got beautiful lips! So what if he's got a beautiful body! Oh my gosh!

SHUT UP!

I can't let myself think about him like that! I just can't!

I put a spell over my mind so as to stop thinking about him and it worked, much to my delight.

"Yes." I answered my mother and Mrs Bolton, who were still chattering away about some unimportant things. Troy was by my side in an instant.

"Yes mama" he answered, innocently. He looked in my mother's direction and grinned.

"Mrs Montez, it's so nice to meet you. You and Gabriella look so alike." He said to her, politely. I rolled my eyes and scoffed inwardly. If he wanted to be an actor, there was nothing stopping him from winning an Oscar!

"Oh yes. Many people tell us that. Don't they Gabi?" She turned to me. I nodded and cracked a fake grin.

"Sit down both of you. I have something to say." Lucille said. Troy and I did so. I sat at the last stool while he sat in between me and his mother. I felt my cheeks heat us as his warm thigh brushed against mine.

He might have noticed because he was chuckling under his breath.

"Maria and I were just talking and I found out that her job starts way before Gabriella is due at school and because of that, Gabriella has no ride to and from school since Maria works till late. I decided that it would be better if Troy could ride her to and from school instead of her walking." She explained and all through her talking my mother was nodding and smiling.

I groaned inwardly. I'd rather crawl to school than go with him!

"No I'm really fine with walking-" I started but was cut off by Troy who seemed eager that he could annoy the hell out of me every morning.

"Gabriella." He said sternly. "It's okay. It's not gonna make any difference. We're neighbours"(I shuddered slightly at that. I didn't want to be reminded that every time I look out my window, I'd see him!) He reasoned. I looked at my mother, my eyes pleading but she shook her head.

"Fine" I sighed, defeated. There was a triumphant look on all the others in the room and Troy's seemed to be more concentrated. I narrowed my eyes at him and shot a death glare at him but he simply smirked in response.

There was a strange twinkle in his eyes that would have sent any other girls' heart soaring but it only wanted me to want to turn him into a hairless donkey! I was so mad at him!

WHY ME?


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo people. Okay, tonights the night so wish me luck. I've been working on this chapter for ages and i'm glad its finally out, i hope you like it. Thanx for all the reviews, they mean alot!!! well, check out my other stories if you have the time, thank y'all!!!

* * *

"Zac is such a nice boy." My mother started while she was washing the dishes we had just eaten dinner from. I scoffed inaudibly and resumed doing my work. We had just finished eating dinner; chicken sweet corn soup, and were tidying up. My mother did the dishes while I cleared the dining table.

"I mean, it's so nice of them to offer to take you school. I invited them to dinner tomorrow night." She continued, rinsing the soap off the last plate. She placed it un side down over a cloth along side the other few dishes we used and wiped her hand with a kitchen towel. I nodded mutely, wiping the table top with a slightly wet cloth.

I knew I could clean up the whole house with a snap of my fingers, but my mother didn't approve. She said it was better if I stopped using magic for every little thing. It was so annoying. In my opinion, I should make the best use of my magic while I have it. Not that I'll lose it but I had to agree with my mother on something. I didn't know what would happen in the future so what if I did fall in love with a mortal. At least then I'd be happy to give up on my magic, knowing I made the best use I could of it.

When we were done, I kissed my mothers cheek and told her I was going to bed.

I snapped my fingers once I was out of my mothers view, in the living room and soon enough, I was in surrounded by very light green walls that belonged to my room. I snapped my fingers again and was clad in sleep-wear, a pair of old sweats and baggy pale blue T-shirt covered my torso.

For some reason, I was curious to know what Zac was up to. I made my way in human speed to the window and looked out into his room. And absent-minded smile grazed my lips as I watched him.

He was sitting on his king sized bed, his arched back resting against the head board while he threw a plush toy basketball into the air and reflexively caught it at it fell back down. He repeated the process multiple time while humming and singing in a high pitched voice, listening to his ipod nano that was situated on the bed side table.

I giggled. He was hitting all the wrong notes to the song and...why would he be listening to 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift!?(AN: I can imagine it! HILARIOUS!)

He was completely oblivious that I was watching his every move.

With one last smile in his direction, I made my way over to my bed after pulling the pale green curtains over my window to block his view in case he decided to check on me.

I got into my bed and balled up on my side, snuggling further into my cosy blanket. I snapped the lights off and let out a tired yawn. I felt my eye lids gradually get heavier and heavier and soon I was under unconsiousness with a happy picture of Zac Efron stitched on the insides of my eye lids. And I had to admit, that was a face I'd never get tired of.

O.o.O ZANESSA RULES!!! O.o.O

__

Beep Beep Beep!

I groaned and streched my hand out, sub-consiously. My hand collided with the cool and hard surface of my alarm clock and applied some force onto the tiny button. The sharp and torturing buzzing stopped, much to my delight. I lifted my head from the pillow and let my eyes take in the angry red numbers that flashed from the LCD screen on the clock.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed loudly, my eyes going wide with fear. I threw my sheets off my body and swung my legs out of my bed as fast as I could but in the process, I slipped and feel down...on my butt!

I moaned in pain as I straightened up, clutching the edge of the bed to support and steady me. Sometimes I could get clumsy when I tried doing things the human way. I couldn't understand how people lived, if I had no magic, I'd have to do everything by hand and that would be so....BAD! I was trained by my mother who didn't like my using magic for every little thing. My dad would always encourage me and say it was not a problem, mostly it was because he was teasing my mother. He had taught me numerous pranks and told me billions of stories about things he and Corbin's dad did together when they were younger. Corbin's father was the wizard in their family. Now it's Corbin since he too fell in love with a mortal. My favorite story of theirs had to be the one when they turned their trigonometry teacher into a golden retreiver because they hated her and how my dad used the enchanted bag to catch his brother red handed while he went through my fathers stuff.

Those were really the good times. The times when me and my father would spend hours and hours on end talking about magic, him teaching me new spells and telling me other stories.

I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth in full speed, i watched my hand as the reflextion of it blurred in the mirror, that was what happened when I exhilarated and used my body parts in full speed.

When I was done, I pictured myself in my detailed blue flowing top, my faded blue skinny jeans and the same scarf I wore along with my cream colored boots that stopped just a bit under my knee. I snapped my fingers, satisfied with my pick and before I knew it, I was dressed in what I'd imagined.

I applied a little bit of lipgloss to prevent my lips from getting chapped and let my hair fall in its messy and frizzy state. Grabbing my bag from beside the door where I'd left it last night, I exited my room and bounded down the stairs as soon as I heard a knock.

"Vanessa. Hurry up or we'll be late!" His soft and manly voice sounded from the other side of the door. I knew my mother had already left for work so I was alone at home. I felt my heart beat accelerate at his voice.

'Oh well, I guess I'll have to skip breakfast then.' I thought to myself, making my way to the door after rushingly pulling my denim jacket on.

"Hey" I felt an absent minded smile drown my features. I don't know why but I felt the sudden urge to keep looking at the smile on his face for ages, that was something I knew I could never get enough of. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Zac Efron was there at my doorstep, waiting to take me to school.

"Hey" His low chuckle sounded. "You ready?"

I nodded. I got out of the house and followed him to his garage after locking the door. His car was parked right outside the garage. He opened the passenger side of the car for me. I smiled in thanks and got in. I felt so sorry for him. His truck was a total dump. It didn't look white anymore and was severely dented and scratched. He seriously needed to get a painting job done.

I watched as he jogged over to the side of the truck, jumping over the bed to the other side and soon enough, he was in his seat, giving me a swift smile and then a smirk.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, his smirk widening. Obviously, that was when I realised I was litterally staring at him. I ignored his comment, flushing and just looked outside the window at the trees. I heard him chuckle again and then I heard some shuffling.

He put the key into the slot and started the engine. It gave out a sick growl and never went on. Zac repeated the process a few times but eventually gave up.

"Dang it!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist on the steering wheel.

"What?!" I asked, panic rising in my voice. I turned to face him and saw a smirk clouding his features. I scowled and narrowed my eyes at him.

"The car won't start." He stated simply as if it was his everyday problem. He opened his door and got out, making his way to the front of the car. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding through my mouth.

'This would take a while' I though but then an idea struck me. 'Unless I used magic.' I could imagine myself smirking.

I glanced at Zac, who I couldn't see since he was at the front of the car and the boot thingy was up. I glanced around. There was no one around to suspect me. I pulled out my wand from it's permanent place; in the confines of my boots and flicked at it.

"My friend here suffers from car problems everyday but for refreshing change today he'll not have to suffer.."(AN: bad spell, i know. Anyone who can come up with something better gets dedication!) I chanted under my breath. I quickly slipped my wand into its place and leaned over the gear shaft and turned the key. It roared to life scaring me to death. Maybe he also needed an engine job! It was WAY louder than all the cars I'd been in.

"Fixed it!" I announced when he slammed the cover shut. He jogged to his door and dusted his hands on his faded blue jeans and that was the first time I'd noticed what he was wearing. He was clad in a white V- neck top along with a jean jacket, a darker shade than mine and a pair of black and white checkered vans and his hair looked as appealing as always. I didn't think he ever combed it. His caramel locks were all over the place, flying in every direction and he looked like he was just out of bed and he looked HOT!

"You know, you're still staring." His eyebrows quirked in a teasing manner as he smirked at me, occupying the drivers seat. I looked away yet again out the window, finding the garage wall very interesting. I heard his door shut and then felt everything moving. We reversed out of the driveway outside his garage and started driving east, towards the school.

I felt a bit uneasy after a minute or two of driving. I occasionally got car sick especially at times when I skipped breakfast. It was so stupidly annoying. In a way I was glad I hadn't had breakfast or I would have seen my breakfast all over his car by now but then again if I had it, I wouldn't feel this sick.

I rolled the window down and took a deep breath clutching my stomach with my arms. My eyes closed tightly as I focussed on taking deep breaths.

A warm hand was placed on my knee and the muscles of it started contracting and relaxing, massaging my thigh. My eyes opened abruptly and I flinched his hand off. He looked sad and I couldn't help but feel bad in a way. The look in his eyes showed only worry for me and I just shook it off like that.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and I knew well he wasn't talking about my health. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice laced with emotion. His eyes were so blue now that for a second I thought I was imagining it. I'd never seen them that blue. His azure orbs looked as if there were cobalt crystals embedded into his irises, in my opinion, it was....beautiful!

"I'm okay." I whispered, though my voice didn't even sound convincing to me.

"Babe what's wrong? Please tell me." His voice sounded sincere, appealing. The word 'babe' sent tingles of joy down me spine and I could feel myself leaning towards him.

"I get carsick very often." I replied, simply. The worry in his eyes subsided but there was still alot more shining through his marvellous eyes.

"Oh, try putting your head in between your knees, it helps." He suggested. I nodded and did just that. He was right, it was helping. When I was absoultely sure I was okay, I lifted my head and faced him.

"Better?" He asked, risking a quick glance at me and then turning back to face the road. I nooded.

"Thanks, that really helped." Honesty coloring my tone. He smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud series of growls coming from my stomach. They were so loud, they could actually be heard over the roaring engine of his car.

I winced when I noticed his eyes were on me again. He looked thoughtful for a second but then sighed when I think he came to a good answer for his unasked question.

"You never had breakfast, did you?" He asked, but his tone made him sound like he knew the answer. I shook my head, clutching my roaring stomach. It rumbled once again, supporting my head movement.

He stared at me, pity visible in his eyes. I wanted to scream at him like a mad person. The last thing I needed was to be pitied because I hadn't had my breakfast! I bit my lip instead, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

His eyes had a very powerful effect on me making me want to tell him every single little detail on my life.

I looked out the window, an excuse to not look at him and realised we had stopped at the same traffic light where I had seen him for the first time. My stomach did a series of weird flips as I thought about the glances we exchanged then. Who would've known that only in twenty-four hours, we'd be sitting in the same car and I'd be hating him and liking him in a way.

"You know, yesterday, I saw you here for the first time." Zac explained, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, same. I saw you here for the first time yesterdy too." I murmured, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit. I remembered his eyes, the way they held so much intensity. It was so...hot!

Zac was now rumaging through his bag frantically as we waited for the light to turn green. I wanted to question him but I didn't know if I could find my voice, this stupid guy was really getting to me and I didn't like it one bit, the worst part was, I couldn't do anything to stop myself. I kept my eyes glued to the side walk next to where we had halted and stared blankly, keeping tabs on him.

"Here, take this." I heard him say. I turned to face him and gasped quietly. He was offering me his lunch! And coming to think of it, in a way, it was so obvious, how didn't I see this coming. I shook my head.

"Zac, I can't take your lunch." I said guiltily, staring at the brown paper bag in his hand.

"Vanessa." he started sternly. "You haven't had your breakfast, I've had mine." he reasoned and yet, I couldn't seem to make any effort to lift my hand and take the package from him. The light changed to green and there were honks from impatient drivers behind us. He gave up and sighed, plopping the bag onto my lap. His hands gripped the steering wheel and soon we were in motion again.

"Zac, what will you have for lunch then?" I asked. I just couldn't take his food like that.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I'll manage with the cafeteria food. Its not so bad." he commented casually. I nodded and opened the brown bag warily. A smile played on my lips as I examined the contents. There was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bag of cola flavoured sour strips coated with sugar-my favorite candy(AN: MINE TOO!!), an apple and two grilled cheese sandwiches.

I smirked up at him, my eyebrows quirking in a teasing manner.

"What?! I eat!" He protested in his defence. I nodded. One thing was for sure, this guy could eat!

"Well, I can't eat all this."

"Then why don't we share it. How about you spend lunch with me today and I'll show you my top secret hiding place." he suggested. I nodded, ignoring my screaming stomach and then I took a deep breath.

"Zac" I paused. Once I was convinced I had his attention, I continued in a small voice. " Why are you being nice to me?"

A thick cloud of silence filled the atmosphere as Zac deliberated what I had just said. His eyebows crashed and his shoulders slumped after a few seconds as he shook his head defeatedly.

"I don't know." he whispered. He seemed annoyed with something but I couldn't tell what it was. We were silent again and I regretted asking him that. I was curious. Yesterday, he was so different than today and I felt the need to ask. I was glad when Zac decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you start with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich." he suggested. I nodded and did just that. I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, silently. I noticed he was flashing gazes at me every two seconds. I suddenly flushed.

"I'm sorry, did you want half?" I asked. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Just eat, Vanessa." I nodded and looked down and my lap, nibbling at my sandwich. It felt weird when he said my name but I loved the way he said my name, with such respect. It was flattering.

"You know, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are my specialty. I make the best ones." He boasted proudly.

"I've never had peanut butter and jelly before and now, I have to admit, these are great." I said. He looked surprised. "You've never had it before?" I shook my head.

"Well, I'm happy I made the first one you've this is the best since I made it." he grinned, teasingly. I giggled and continued biting at the really-easy-to-make-sandwich in my hands. When I finished, I folded the top of the bag neatly and placed it on my lap.

"Zac." he looked at me quickly and then back at the road, gesturing for me to continue and that he was all ears. "Thank you...for everything." I said sincerely.

His face became so soft, my heart leaped.

"Think nothing of it." he brushed it off. I looked down at my lap and wrung my hands together, fiddling with my fingers. It was so hard to talk to him. One minute he was laughing, the next smirking, the next glaring and it goes on and on. Damn his mood swings!

The rest of the ride was were at the Sun high parking lot by now, which looked completely desserted. Zac parked his car in an empty space and killed the engine reflexively. He grabbed for his bag which was n the back seat while I slipped my arms into the straps of mine.

"Zac wait." I said urgently as he started getting out.

"What happened?" Concern was written all over his face and in a way, I wanted to laugh.

" I'll go first and then you can go after a minute so people won't know we came together." I explained, opening the passenger door and slipping my right leg out.

"I don't mind if people saw us coming together." he said in a small voice. "but Corbin might." I piped in, in a matter of fact way. He nodded, slowly.

"Oh." then he turned to me, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Will I see you during lunch?" he asked. I nodded and cracked a smile, unable to hold it inside. He smiled too and leaned forward. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his hot breath on my face. My heart beated wildly when his smooth lips pressed against my cheek chastely. I could hear his own heart beating wildly and that told me he was just as nervous as I was. I did everything I could to stay under control and not kiss the nonscense out of him.

"Promise?" he whispered, his lips lingering against my skin.

"Promise." My reply was breathless and it held so much emotion that even I was astonished.

* * *

DONE! REVIEW!! sorry for any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

After Zac had kissed my cheek, I couldn't think of anything else but him. All through homeroom, I dreamt. About Zac. Zac, what a nice name.

The first few classes passed like a blur, nothing made sense to me and I was barely aware of what was happening. I was constantly slipping into my little own world where there was a beautiful big house with three little kids running up and down, screaming and chasing eachother. And then Troy would pop into the picture and start going on saying, "No honey, you do not hit your older brother like that." while I'd be scolding the other kid whose eyes reminded me of the love of my life.

Actually, I wasn't in love with him. More like I was getting obsessed with him. In a way I wanted to be with him to find out his likes, dislikes, see if we have much in common.

At times like those, magic was totally insignificant to me and I had to admit, my mother was right, what if I did fall in love with a mortal. The thing with me is I don't want to and I won't admit that in a way I am.

I slowly made my way to the gym, the place he'd told me to meet him. As I entered the gym, I noted myself smile involuntaily. The smile quickly faded as disappointment wash through me. The gym was empty. My ears pricked up when I heard two male voices arguing from inside the men's locker room. I hesitantly made my way over realising the voices sounded very familiar and similar too. I gasped when I noticed it was Zac and his father, , the coach arguing. Zac had explained to me how his father was the school coach and how he always wanted Zac to be the best. I felt really sorry him even though I barely even knew him.

"Dad. No. This is my life and I'm choosing what I want. Not you choosing for me." I heard Zac's voice yell. I had never heard him yell before. His voice was so harsh, I flinched.

"Zac you will listen to me and you will do what I tell you to." His father roared. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tiled wall beside the door.

I wasn't allowed to do magic at school but now I wished I could do something to help him and make things better for Zac.

I sighed knowing it was too risky doing magic. What if someone found me and it was no use exposing myself for a guy I had just met and truth be told, this was none of my business. So instead, I gnawed at my bottom lip helplessly and waited.

"I am eighteen years old now, I'm a legal adult now. You have to stop telling me what to do!" Zac's stern reply came and then shuffling could be heard. A door slammed shut and within the next few seconds the door I was waiting beside opened and out came a very pissed Zac.

He stood there, staring at me, his eyes hungry and angry. I flinched visibly and did my best to soften my expression. It wasn't so hard. Zac had that effect on me. Whenever I saw him, my stomach screamed.

"Zac." My voice broke as I reached my hand out to touch his arm. He flinched at my lightest touch and glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, his voice cuttind through me like a sharp knife. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I thought we were to meet for lunch." I answered, hesitantly.

"Really?! You thought I'd want to have lunch with a freak like you!" he snarled. Suddenly, I felt empty. I felt as if I had swallowed a bowling ball and my insides were squished to the bottom of my torso, the top and center felt completely empty. I was actually stupid enough to believe this guy actually felt something for me. This guy is known to be the biggest player in the history of players. This guy who I've only known for a day. This guy who has given me a hickey on the very first day I'd met him. I should have seen this coming.

Hurt, rejection and anger(mostly at myself for being so oblivious) rushed through my veins, along with adrenaline. I wanted to curl up into a ball and scream or I wanted the ground to crack open and swallow me up. But I wouldn't break infront of this guy. I wouldn't let myself cry over him. And I wasn't sad. I was MAD!

Instead, I nodded nonchalantly, maintaining how much dignity I had left.

"You know. I didn't see what you saw in me that you decided to be nice to me. It's really okay. I understand you consider me as a freak and hanging out with me would be stooping low and I know how you are high up there and everything. I'm completely okay with it." I said. I rumaged through my bag and retrieved the brown paper bag. " And I believe this belongs to you." I handed it to him, who took it looking speechless and in a daze. With one last smile in his direction, I breezed passed him, taking hurried steps towards the gym entrance.

"Nessa, wait. I didn't mean it like that." he called, his voice the familiar one I liked from this morning. I didn't stop though, I was too determined to get away from him.

"Vanessa!" his voice was angry again as I heard him running towards me. What was with him and his mood swings?!

I had almost reached the exit and was about to pull the door open but what stopped me was his hand that grabbed mineand stopped me. Before I could protest in anyway at all, I was nailed against the wall, both my arms locked on the sides of my head.

"Zac" I whimpered. His hot breath carressed my face indicating only one thing, that his face was right next to mine. My eyes opened and that was when I realised they had closed once our skin made contact.

I studied his face closely. His eyes were blue now, not grey anymore though they still held anger. They also held lust, affection, sadness and many other emotions which I couldn't class and before any of us could comprehend what happened, my hands freed themselves from his hold and, instead of pushing him off and making a run for it, I did something even I didn't see coming. My fingers knotted into his hair and applied force, bringing his face closer to mine.

My lips parted against his shocked ones but soon he recovered and we were kissing each other fiercely. His eyes closed as his tongue accessed my mouth, exploring every little detail, intensely. My eyes fluttered shut too as his hands snaked down my body, stopping at my waist, pulling and bring our pelvices together.

My eyes snapped open and I froze at the gesture. His eyes opened too so he must have noticed how I froze. His eyes were so black with passion and want that I felt tingles of fear and discomfort surge down my spine.

His large hands then travelled up my body while I was still in shock and halted right under my breasts, his thumb trailing along the swelling making my nipples timgle and harden at his touch.

I gasped and with all the strength I had in me, I pushed him away. He seemed surprised at first but a few seconds later, he was smirking and now his handsome face only showed one emotion; lust.

"Zac! What were you doing?!" I demanded angrily, covering my chest with my arms and stepping backwards away from him, my breathing laboured.

"Where should we go to, your place or my place? I want you now!" He urged. I stared at him in disgust as he walked forward, matching my steps.

"No, stay away from me!" I threatened venomously.

"What if I don't?" He challenged, still pacing. I stopped abruptly and just glared at him.

"I hate you, I hate you with all my heart. For a second back there, I actually thought you were different but you are just another asshole. I hate you." I shouted, angry tears pouring down my cheeks. His expression softened but turned hard again. Again it was one of those really quick changes that had me doubting if they really happened or had I just imagined them.

HE never answered, he just stared at me, his eyes searching mine which were drowned in tears of anger, anger and only anger.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and stormed out, not being able to take the intensity of his eyes anymore. I made my way to the girls bathroom, keeping my head hung low, my dark hair fanning over my face so people wouldn't see I was crying. I washed my face with cool water and locked myself into a cubicle. I pushed the cover down and sat on it, resting my face into my hands. In that position, for the rest of the break, I thought.

I thought about how stupid this really was getting. I'd only known him for two days and I was already dying over this guy. I cleared my head of all thoughts and for the first time in those few days, came up with the most rational thing. I was going to talk to him about it.

I weaved through the throng of people in the noisy corridor and made my way to my next class. I sat at the seat and waited for him. He was my french partner too. Ironic, huh?

A few minutes later, people started filing into the class. Zac was in his seat next to me and soon the class started. I turned to him and jumped straight to the point, not in the mood to waste any time.

"Zac. I just want to say what happened today was..." I trailed of, thoughtfully. "Weird." I said, ignoring my lack of vocabulary. " I just want to say that I'm going to forget all about it and I'm going to be civil with you." I explained.

"Good, so we're frineds?" he asked. I shook my head. "I still hate you. I mean, why would you want to be friends with a freak?" I retorted sharply, doing a poor imitation of his voice. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I said that. I was mad at my father and I have anger issues. I didn't mean anything I said." he explained, massaging his temple with his finger and thumb.

"You know, when people are angry, they just say things no matter how mean or harsh they are. Mostly it's the truth." I said reasonably.

"But it wasn't the truth this time." his voice was pleading now. I shook my head. "I'm only gonna talk to you if I have to, other than that, let me be."

He looked sad but nodded.

I refused to believe him again. It could all be an act like the one in the car this morning. But I couldn't help but consider it wasn't. The look in his eyes were too sincere and unbelievably caring.

One thing was for sure, there was part of him that obviously wanted me for the sex but I didn't know how dominent it was. But then again, what if he did mean all those nice things he'd done? What if he did care for me?

* * *

Hey y'all. I think this chap sucked. It was random. I have major writer's block atm but I tried. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sure I lost most of my readers. Anyway, review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx cyn23, you're pretty much the reason the chapters are coming. I'm sure I lost most of my readers and I'm sorry if this story is going down the dumps. I have the story planned out but I have nothing for the beginning. Any suggestions, I'll take 'em, otherwise I'll put in random stuff. And also since I had nothing, I'm skipping to a few weeks later.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Weeks had passed and Zac and I had barely spoken. It was nice in a way. I wasn't feeling much for him anymore and if it went on like this for a while, eventually, my nights would be Zac-free.

He starred less in my dreams and it felt good knowing I was getting over him.

Whenever we spoke, it was either an insult from me to him, sometimes him to me or it was witty and snobby comments we passed onto each other. Corbin had made the basketball team and since he was co-captain and Zac was captain, they were close.

Zac and I met occasionally while we had our dinners either at his place or mine and usually it was awkward. We barely spoke. In the mornings, when he had to take me to school, we barely spoke again. Our rides coming back from school were quiet too. Usually, just to annoy me, he'd tune the music up to the highest it could go and usually sang completely out of tune, the first few days were miserable but then, I came up with a very human way of blocking it out. I always had a stock of cotton in my bag so I could use it anytime I needed to.

A soft layer of frozen rain coated the trees, roof tops, cars and pretty much every visible surface in the neighbourhood and occasionally, little buds of white would fall from the sky.

My birthday was due in three weeks yet I still had no plans for doing anything special on that day.

Even though Corbin was friends with Zac, he was still my best friend. We still met alot during school. I had learnt over these passed few weeks that he had something for Monique, who was the only other person I knew there. In my opinion, the way Corbin looked at her was so sweet. He definitely had something for her and when the time was right, I would corner him and get the answers out of him.

I untied my purple robe at the waist and let it drop to the floor. I stepped into the lavender bath I had set for myself and let my back rest against the wall of the bath.

I sighed in content. This was the best thing about life. Being able to lock yourself up in a bathroom and then soaking in hot water. I never wanted to get out, the way the water soothed my tensed muscles was remarkable. The feeling was like no other. But just how everything has to end eventually, my bath had to end too.

Since I wasn't yet satisfied, I snapped my fingers thinking of an appropriate spell in my head. At the snap of my fingers, every clock, watch and time teller stopped. The people around me were supposed to freeze where they were and I was the only one actually doing something. That was how the spell worked though I wasn't sure if exactly that happened.

I lay there in complete bliss for a long time trying to clear my head of all thoughts. I pulled the plug out and and stepped out of the tub as the water level sank lower and lower.

Pulling the mauve rope over my shoulders, I tied the pieces of cloth at my waist and wrapped one arm around my body, doing my best to keep the heat from escaping my body. With my free hand, I snapped my fingers deactivating the spell. I heard shuffling coming from outside. I wrapped my other arm around my body and slowly made my way out to my bedroom. I gasped at the sight in front of me. There Zac was, looking as relaxed as ever, sprawled over my bed, his head propped up on his elbow and twisted in my direction.

He smirked upon my approach. His blue orbs travelled down my profile, which was clad in a very short towel robe that stopped right under my hip bone and showed way more cleavage exposure than I was comfortable with.

"Zac, what are you doing here?!" My voice was alarmed. My hands flew to cover my chest. He smirked at me.

"Hey baby, someones looking hot." I groaned and ran back into the bathroom. I poked my head out and looked at him, my eyebrows quirking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Well, I climbed up your balcony and the door was unlocked, you take ages while showering." he explained, accusingly. My cheeks were so red, I began wondering if they were ever that red before.

"You mind leaving?" I asked, gesturing for him to move out the door. He shook his head.

"No, I quite like it here." he patted the bed deviously. I moaned in frustration and threw my head back. He reminded me of the way I was and still am. I never listened to anyone. I was snobby, stubborn and cheeky after my father had decided to leave. I knew it was no use crying and crying over him. He was never coming back and I had to deal with it. I decided becoming a rebel would keep me occupied and that was exactly what I did.

"Zac." I started slowly. "GET OUT!" I screamed. He jumped at the sudden volume of my voice but that didn't stop him from staying there.

"Or what?"

"Or..." I paused. "I don't know." I couldn't threaten him with magic. I groaned and cracked a pouty face.

"Please." I whispered. His expression softened. "Please." I repeated again, my voice as compelling as it was the first time I'd said those words.

"Fine." he sighed, defeated. He left through my bedroom door and shut it. Though I could still hear noises meaning he was waiting outside. I didn't trust him enough so I grabbed a few warm and random clothes and padded into the bathroom again. After throwing my clothes on, I yanked my hair brush through my hair numerous times and left it down in its natural wavy state.

While getting dressed, I was listening intently for any movement going on in my room. The shuffling made it clear that he was in my room again. I made my way outside and gasped again. There Zac was...standing by my bookshelf full of spell books! He was even reading one very heavy looking one.

In five quick sprints, I was beside him.

"Zac!" I gasped, snatching the large tomb from his grip. It was so heavy, my back slouched but before I fell, Zac's strong arms gripped tightly at my upper arms, steadying me. I squirmed until he freed me and placed the book back in it place. I knelt down so I was in level with the shelf that held my personal books and started arranging them in their proper order since someone decided to go through my stuff and jumble everything up.

I noted that he kneeled down too, matching my level.

"You like witchcraft?" He asked and I could see he was making an effort to start a conversation that would not be awkward to any normal human but, breaking news, I'm not normal! I simply ignored him, continuing what I was doing, doing my best to avoid his curious gaze.

"I think witchcraft is really cool too." He said making me turn my face to look at his face. My lips stretched into an absent minded smile while he continued.

"But I've never seen these books before. It's so cool how some books can teach you spells even though they wont work." he chuckled at the thought. I coughed quietly and giggled too, nervously.

"Yeah." I answered feigning enthusiasm. I was glad he didn't jump to conclusions, thinking I was a witch or wizard. I decided to change the subject.

"We better get going if we don't wanna be late." He nodded and turned to me.

"Did you have breakfast?" He asked, worry visible in his cobalt eyes. I nodded truthfully.

"I woke up early and had breakfast with my mother." I explained. He nodded. Something hit me then.

"Zac." I said as we headed out the front door of my house. He glanced towards me and smiled, indicating I should continue. "Why is it that you are always here so early?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word 'so'. His eyebrows crashed together and he looked as if I'd asked him a question he feared I'd ask someday.

We walked over to his garage silently and got into his car. I sighed thinking I wasn't going to get an answer, but I was wrong.

"I wake up early would be my answer but that would be me lying. I think it's time I should come out with the truth. I love being with you. Evn though you hate me." he explained, putting the key into the ignition, avoiding my eyes. His voice was filled with nothing but truth and sincerety. HE glanced at me and smiled softly. I looked down at my lap feeling my cheeks heat up. I felt guilty for telling him I hated him a few days ago.

"But if you want me to stop, I will." he said quickly, hiding his own blush. But obviously, I protested a little too soon.

"NO!" he chuckled and smirked.

"So you like it when I'm around." He teased, nudging my shoulder lightly with his own.

"No." I said slowly, my face flushing again. He chuckled and swore under his breath. He got out of the car and made his way to the front of the car. I groaned and ran my hand over my face. I performed the same spell I had been performing almost every morning and snapped my fingers.

I leaned over to the drivers side of the car and turned the key, tensing the muscles in my face, bracing myself for the roaring engine. I let out a breath as it started and came to life.

"Yo Zac, fixed it!"

Zac was in his seat in less than a minute.

"Why is it that whenever you are in the car, it decides to work but when I'm alone or with someone else, it doesn't work?" he asked. I coughed nervously at that and he stared at me confusedly. I couldn't think of anything to say so I plainly shrugged nonchalantly and deliberated it for a second, acting as if I was looking for an answer.

"I don't know. I guess maybe it likes me." I brushed off ending it more like a question.

He nodded slowly and playfully scowled, masking his amusement. He slapped the steering wheel in a joking manner.

"Hey you stupid car, I actually own you and feed you and yet you like her better!" I giggled softly. After my giggles died down, it was silent again. And awkward! The only sound that could be heard was the constant whinning of Zac's car engine as he tried speeding up a bit.

"Vanessa?" His nervous voice broke through the silence. I turned to face him. His looked nervous. He scratched the back of his neck, something he did very often especially when he was nervous. I noticed his grip on the steering wheel tightened and that his knuckles turned white and popped up in protest. He risked a glance on me, keeping tabs on the road. I smiled encouragingly urging him to continue. The smile that followed looked laboured. He took another deep breath.

"Vanessa." he started again. "Look, I know we got off to a rough start but...well, I've been thinking..."He paused. "Would you mind spending your lunch with me?" he asked dropping the whole subject. He looked really uncomfortable and I wanted to make this less awkward for him even though I was curious to what he wanted to tell me. I nodded.

"Sure." He smiled again and this time it looked less forced.

We reached the school after a while, exchanging a few words, making attempts to start conversations but we never succeeded. We decided we'd meet at the library at lunch and from there he'd lead me to where he wanted to take me. He insisted that I'd love the place and when I asked him what place it was, he shook his head and told me it was a surprise. I was anxious to find out about the place and the thing he wanted to tell me about. He seemed so secretive whenever I brought it up that it only made me more curious.

As I entered the double doors of Sun High, I made finding Monique my highest priority. I was walking with my head bowed down and it wasn't a surprise to how I bumped into someone.

"I'm am so sorry." I apologised frantically. The blond girl I'd bumped into stuck her hand out for me to take and smiled warmly at me. That was when I realised I was the one who got the greater blow and had ended up on the floor...on my butt. I took her hand and grinned as she pulled me up.

"Hi I'm Ashley. We haven't officially met but I've been watching you." The bubbly and skinny blond said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

The weird thing was, I didn't know if I should have been excited or surprised or scared or what.

All I did was just stood there, my eyes wide. I was confused...MAJORLY!

"Me?" stuttered. She nodded, vigorously.

"Yes, you."

* * *

**Okay!!! ASHLEY'S FINALLY IN!! I LOVE HER!!you'll find out more about her in the next chapter and in my opinion, this one wasn't very bad!!! But i still need help!! Any suggestions, Bring it on!!! Thanx y'all!! I might post the next chapter tommorow, i have something planned for the next two but I'll still take any suggestions!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Okay, so I was disappointed, not many reviews....anyway. I have definitely lost all my readers. All I wanna say is, I write for fun and because I'm passionate, if you don't like my stories or think there is something I could do to make it better, tell me. I love it when people praise my stories and say they like it and I love it when my bffs like Melanie, or Robertina or Daniella read them and tell me they are great. I also love it when my penpals like Rachel and Taylor and Janina read my stories and give me ideas and suggestions on how I should continue and they're motivation really keeps me going! So I wanna send out a really REALLY big shout out to ROBERTINA, MELANIE, DANIELLA, TAYLOR, RACHEL AND JANINA. THANKS FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE FOR ME!!!

ONTO THE STORY NOW!

RECAP

"Hi I'm Ashley. We haven't officially met but I've been watching you." The bubbly and skinny blond said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

The weird thing was, I didn't know if I should have been excited or surprised or scared or what.

All I did was just stood there, my eyes wide. I was confused...MAJORLY!

"Me?" stuttered. She nodded, vigorously.

"Yes, you."

I wasn't scared. I don't know why but in my whole life, I'd never been scared other than the few encounters I'd had with Zac. Other than them, I'd never felt scared. Confused loads of times but never scared.

"Why were you watching me?" I asked, my voice even as I cocked my head to the side.

"Not just you, your friend Corbin too." She added, calmly.

"My cousin Corbin." I corrected. She shook her head.

"Childhood friend." she pressed. My eyebrows crashed together.

"How did you know?" I asked, shock written all over my face.

"I know things. The same way I know how you aren't related to him, I know you are immortals too." she explained, crossing her thin arms over her chest. I gasped and my eyes widened as I focused on one particular word that left her lips.

"Too?" I choked. "You mean you are a wizard too?" She nodded.

"Me and my cousin are wizards." She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. Our surroundings froze. There was no movement in the building. No voices could be heard...other than two. One familiar and one not so familiar.

"Nessa!" I heard Corbin's voice echoe through the paralyzed corridors.

"I'm here, by the entrance." I shouted back. Ashley and I were joined by him and another guy in a few seconds. The other guy had bluish green eyes. His blond-brown hair was covered with a blue and beige striped hat and he was dressed in a pair of blue pants and a white button down shirt and he looked remarkably like Ashley. So that must have been her cousin was the first that came to my mind as I lay my eyes upon him.

"What happened?!" Corbin asked, his voice sounding alarmed. His gaze shifted from me to Ashley to the other boy and back around again.

"Ashley, why'd you do that? And why in front of mortals?!" I asked curiously. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, these mortals won't even know I did anything! Besides, I don't know why I did the spell, I just felt like it. Let's talk, now that we have new wizards in town, I wanna talk!" She squealed. The three of us winced visibly. That girl i didn't need a microphone to get a hall of 400 hundred people to hear what she had to say. She had a loud voice.(AN: something Ashley and I have in common, I'M LOUD AND PROUD OF IT!!:D)

"You guys are wizards?!" Chad croaked out. The three of us nodded, me obviously knowing since she explained it to me before. Chad smirked.

"Cool, we're wizards too." he stuck it hand out to an irritated Ashley, who scowled and mouthed 'I KNOW!'.

"I'm Corbin." We all shook hands.

"Ashley."

"Vanessa"

"Lucas." The other guy said. Ashley started talking next.

"So, I know how you have a special gift of being able to control the four elements and that you can exhilarate." She turned to Corbin and spoke pointedly to him. " And I know you have super strength and you can make a shield." She explained. I gasped and turned to Corbin, gauging his reaction. His eyes went so wide they could pop out any minute and his jaw dropped so low, it wouldn't have to travel too far to reach the earth's core. And then he blinked furiously, an enormous grin broke onto his face.

"I HAVE SUPER POWERS TOO?!" And then he fell back in one swift movement. We all stared at him, neither of us making any effort to lift him up.

"He fainted!" Lucas said in a high pitched voice. The two of us nodded simultaneously.

"Let me guess, he didn't know he had special abilities too."Ashley turned to me and pointed out. I nodded. Even I didn't know.

"But how do you know?" I asked anxiously.

"I have a gift of knowing things. And sometimes, I get visions of what could happen in the future and let me emphasize, could. My visions are mostly never correct so I don't rely on them but it's very very rare when I get a vision." She explained. "And Lucas can get into your thoughts and communicate with you. Bad part is, whoever he gets into, his thoughts are spilled unless he's really really focused. So eventually you find out he's in your head so he's not allowed to go into any mortals head because they'd find out."

Lucas nodded sadly and then turned to Corbin's sleeping form. "Shouldn't we wake him up?" He suggested. Ashley nodded and snapped her fingers.

Corbin was suddenly standing upright in a blink of a eye.

"I HAVE SUPERPOWERS!" He shouted again. He started jumping and running around, screaming like an all-too excited kid on christmas. The three of us shook our heads at our immature colleague.

"So you've got exhilarating abilities. That means you must be really good at sport." Lucas started. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I like to keep it a secret, I don't want everyone to know." I told him. I knew I could trust him and Ashley. Well, even if I didn't tell them, they'd find out some day. Their gifts were way more exqusite than mine.

"Oh, she's good. You can barely ever see her!" Corbin exclaimed, halting and taking a break from his screaming session. I felt my cheeks go red.

"I'm really not that good. I guess I can run fast give me the advantage of being able to play." I explained, flattered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Corbin brushed off. He turned to Ashley and mouthed, 'She's good!' and was off again, celebrating his new-found talents.

Ashley smirked. "Well then how about we play a game of basket ball after school, Corbin's in the basket ball team so he must be good. Lucas and I have been playing since we were kids. And for you, I have nothing to say." She giggled. I nodded.

"I'd like a game." Corbin and Lucas nodded their heads vigourously backing my answer and it was an agreement. And I couldn't wait for the game!

* * *

Short chapter, my mom wouldn't let me on for longer. Sorry. Anyway, review!!

While doing the game, i want Zac to eavesdrop and see. He will. But what i want your opinion on is whether the wizards find out or not? I'm stuck, please tell me! Next chapter will be longer! And have some Fluffy Zanessa I think! REVIEW!!! sorry for any mistakes!!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Hey y'all, thanx for all your support and reviews!!! It's really getting me excited to type whenever i can!! I posted the wildcats on deck chapter 10 earlier today, check it out, i was very pleased with it! AND REVIEW!! I WANNA MAKE IT TO A HUNDRED!!

I have two questions to ask and they are very important!!! PLEASE ANSWER!! I need answers.

Do you think this story was better in troyella version or is it better in the Zanessa version?

AND

Do you think I'm going too fast with their relationship???

ENJOY!!! and review this one too!!!

* * *

Once Ashley snapped her fingers, deactivating the spell, the building and everyone in it were in motion again, completely oblivious to our conversation that had taken place.

Ashley and I chatted a bit as we all made our ways to our homeroom class, which was the first time I'd noticed they were in my homeroom too. How could I have been so unaware?!

I took a seat at the back of the class and was joined by Monique a few minutes later.

"Hey sunshine, how you doing this morning?" She asked, being her usual bubbly self, taking a seat beside mine and turning to me.

"Great, and you?"

"Good but I'd be better if you didn't forget the book I ask you to lend me." She grinned. I giggled. Typical Monique.

"Yeah I have it." Truth be told, she read way more than I did. I retrieved the 'A Change of Heart' novel from my brown shoulder bag and handed it to her.

"Oh, by the way, I might not be able to make lunch with you guys. I'm busy." I informed.

"Why are you busy?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Don't ask." I sighed, doing an impression of an annoyed Vanessa and I was sure it would work because by now all my close friends, which were only Corbin and Monique so far, knew getting me annoyed was the last thing they ever wanted to do. For Corbin, he knew I was a wizard so he had a proper reason to not get me mad but Monique didn't know but she believed Corbin when he said she didn't.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer that!" She quickly added.

I looked around, searching for one face in particular. I caught him, sitting at the center column in the last row, his head twisted in my direction, watching my every move. I raised my eyebrows at him and he straightened up, blushing like crazy.

I smirked and faced my front, at the board barely noting what boring tale Mrs Walters was telling us.

The first few classes went by in a blur, I had them with Zac and had to sit beside him because we were partners and as usual, we barely spoke.

The class before lunch was murderingly slow. It was Spanish and I had it alone, none of my friends were in it. We had our very first test, which I was sure I' d get an A in. I was good at Spanish, mainly because my mother was a latina and my dad was part so naturally I could speak it.

When the bell rang, I took a deep breath to calm my self and gathered my stuff. I put them in my locker and stuffed my biology book in my bag since we were having biology next. Then I made my way to the library, where Zac had told me to meet with him. I was guessing he didn't want to meet in the gym because it held too many memories.

He was already there, leaning casually against the wall while waiting for me, looking as beautiful as ever. He stood properly at my approach and smiled without effort.

I twisted a lock of my hair in my fingers and looked up at him.

"where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Follow me." He instructed. He winked at me and I flushed. He seemed to be in one of his moods and that got me more excited, if that was possible, yet I felt totally comfortatble around him. I didn't feel like I had to do anything I didn't want to just to impress him. I had a sudden urge to just be me.

I followed him, memorizing the path we took. HE lead me up a flight of stairs which we climbed up very easily and at the end was a door, a plain metal door. He opened it and gestured for me to enter, being the gentle man that he was, and I, giggling uncontrolably obliged.

I gasped at the beauty in front of me, feeling the breath being knocked out of me. This place was beautiful. The steps continued, which we followed, me way to eagerly, ignoring the low and handsome chuckling from behind me.

There were different plants every where, embedded in varios pots of all sizes and shapes. The flowers ranging in color from light to dark to passionate to everything in between. It was simply beautiful!

There was a large canopy in the center(AN: sorry for horrible description, I can't describe!!) blocking the sun at that particular spot and under that shed lay a bench, surrounded again by natures brainchildren, beautiful and lovely flowers.

That insignificant wooden bench, totally common and unimportant promised me other things far beyond what other people would have seen in a bench. It promised me Zac's most deepest secrets or if not secrets, something that was really important to him that he wanted me to know and ofcourse, I would be there for him, seated on that very seat, while he spilled away something that was bothering him.

* * *

**OKAY! I'm sorry, I know it's a VERY short chapter and I'm sure you guys would be dying to know Zac's secret. The next chapter, alot of things will be uncovered...I think! Stay tuned!! I'll try to get it out asap. And btw, It's really late here and I'm not supposed to be on, but i am the rule breaker..but that doesn't mean im not panicing. Sorry for any mistakes! PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THE IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!!**

**They are,**

**Do you think this story was better in troyella version or is it better in the Zanessa version?**

**AND**

**Do you think I'm going too fast with their relationship???**

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I changed my name AGAIN!!! I love changing my pen name...i don't know why but anyway!!! WILDCATS ON DECK MADE A 100 REVIEWS!! YAY!!!!**

**Anyway, do you guys think I need a beta reader for this story??? or my other stories?? I know I'm not the best writer around and I really want you people to know that I want people to criticize me! So if you think it's good, REVIEW!!! if you think it sucks, REVIEW!!**

**And after reading this chapter, do you think their relation is going to fast or its still okay!**

**Here's the chapter!! ENJOY!!**

* * *

"You like it?" he asked, coming to stand next to me. I nodded slowly. My bottom lips squeezed in between my teeth. I didn't know why my lip was there and I was sure it would have bled if I left it there for a few more seconds. I turned around to face Zac, still nodding. His aqua eyes flickered down to my lips, realizing what I was doing. Hi eyes grew wide in response and he quickly, and I'm sure unthinkingly brought his hand up and pulled at my lip until it was free of the sharp gripping of my slightly crooked teeth.

"Don't do that, it'll bleed." He whispered, his cool breath fanning my face, throwing me into a daze as his fingers stayed under my chin, my face face to face with his.

His hand quickly left my chin once he realised what he was doing and he was suddenly looking down at his feet, consciously.

"Sorry." He mumbled an apology. I brushed it off, wanting to lighten the mood. " Don't worry about it!" I said with a shrug. "So what was it you wanted to tell me this morning?" I asked changing the subject, making my way over to the bench and sitting at the edge, looking around while tucking a few strands of loose hair behind my ear.

Zac looked hesitant as he made his way over to where I was sitting. He sat around the middle and took a deep breath.

"Vanessa.." he paused. "I'm not very good with words but...." He stopped again. He groaned and threw his head back in frustration. "Okay, I'm not gonna beat around the bush and I'm just gonna say this." He said on a more serious tone. I nodded, no sign of playfulness on my face. Something seemed to be bothering him and I was curious!

"Look...I don't know how to say this...but you are different. I'm so obsessed with you. I feel like I want to know everything possible that there is to know about you. You fascinate me. You don't worship the ground I walk on like all the other girls and you're so easy to talk to! The reason you are up here with me is because you see Zac...the guy. If it was another girl here, I'm sure the only reason they would be here would be so I could fuck them!" He paused to gauge my reaction. "And I'm pretty sure I'm freaking you out like crazy!"

All I could say was...actually I couldn't say anything. I was filled to the brim with shock, surprise and flattery! He left me speechless!

I simply shook my head.

"Suddenly, I want to be a better person so we could be friends. I haven't slept with a girl since I met you, and before I met you, it was always a different girl every night, and that's saying something. It's just...I don't know. So to end my long and boring speech, I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything I've done that in your opinion was inappropriate or offending. I promise from now I try to change for the good and I just wanna know if...you'd like to be friends with me?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded. For a second back there I actually thought he was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend! I was glad he decided on becoming friends before we even thought of becoming something more.

"Sure...and just for the record, you fascinate me too." I added bashfully. Since he was confessing, I decided I'd join in too to make it less awkward for him.

"Really?" His eyes grew wide and I could have sworn they were teasing, in a very indirect way. I nodded looking away.

"Zac, can I ask you something?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sure."

"A few weeks ago, you were pissed at your father, and that's why...you know happened" I started, suggestively. He nodded, understandingly. "What happened? You don't have to tell me but I'm just curious and I just want you to know that I'm here if you wanna talk about it." I explained.

He nodded.

"My life was kind of written off for me from the day I was born." He started, averting his gaze to the railing that fenced the beautiful rooftop garden and onto the beautiful skyline of L.A. "Ever since I was a kid, my father took me to basketball games because it was his passion and he wanted me to run on that court one day, wearing a Lakers uniform. At first I enjoyed it but then I discovered my passion for the theatre. It was an accident. My mother had taught me how to play the piano when I was a kid. A few years ago, I had a detention in the auditarium. Don't ask!" He turned to me in time to see my smirk. I pouted and narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled at my juvenile behavior as I stuck my tongue out at him and continued.

"So I saw the place was empty. I looked at the stage and went up since I was all alone. There was a piano on the side and it looked really inviting so I decided to just practice my bars a bit. I started playing this song I learnt when I was younger and before I knew it, I was singing and having the time of my life." He explained. "And since then, I visited the theatre at times when I was sure no one was around and I sang a bit, I really loved it. Once I snuck in during a time when auditions were being held. It was hilarious! Of course, the drama royalties ended up getting the part of the play, Ashley and Lucas. But they were really good." He mused.

"You know Ashley and Lucas?" I asked, my eyes widening at the metion of their names.

"Yeah, they are in our homeroom class. And we've been in the same school since kindergarten. Ashley scares me!" He said the last part in a low dark tone.

"Ashley scares you yet I don't scare you!" I burst out laughing.

"You did scare me but not so much anymore." he admitted as if he were telling a very dark secret. I smirked.

"How did I scare you?"

"Your mood swings. One minute your all smiley, the next you look like you're gonna tear up the whole planet, or burn me down! The next calm, the next bubbly, the next spooky. Trust me, they were creepy." He exclaimed. I gasped.

"That's exactly how I felt about you!" I realised we talking about something completely different now, from what he had started with. "Zac, I'm sorry I distracted you. You were talking about your love for theatre."

He nodded.

"Yeah, oh well. I kept my love for theatre a secret. No one knew. But then my dad told me how he wanted me to be the best basketball player in the school. It was alot of pressure. I worked really hard though he never seemed to be satisfied. I slept with girls, finding some comfort in that. I wanted to consider theatre and drama but I knew my father would get disappointed. His friends were always like 'your son is the basketball guy, you must be so...proud'" He did an imitation of a man by making his voice lower. " Sometimes, I don't wanna be the basket ball guy, sometimes, I wanna be...a guy." He confessed slowly. All throughout, I was listening intently. I really pitied him. I smiled encouragingly for him to continue.

"I got depressed and angry. I slept with almost every girl in the Sun High student body. That day you heard me yelling at my dad was the day my dad found out I was speaking to schools of drama behind his back. I told him because I thought alot about it and I came to this conclusion. Why should I work so hard for something I know I will never need or want...and what got me mad was, that wasn't even what I wanted! He was mad at me. He started going on and on about how dissapointed he was in me and that he didn't understand why I didn't want to do the thing we both enjoyed. I told him he had never considered my decision and he was always choosing for me. And then I told him I wasn't gonna drop basketball because it did have a very important part in my life, but I told him I wouldn't let it rule my life. And now I'm doing what I think is good for me." He finished with a sigh.

"Wow! It's really hard trying to impress people and at the same time trying to follow your heart. For me it was always Stanford but whats different is that I really want to go there. That's where my parents were, that's where they met, that's where I was born(AN: MY BFF WAS BORN THERE!), that's like the very beginning of me." I explained.

"You don't talk of your father that much, where is he? I've never seen him before."

"My father is no more, he died when I was eight." I whispered, thickly, composing my expression to mask my greif.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know." His voice leaked with guilt and I tried blinking away my tears.

"It's okay, I've learnt to live with it. I know he isn't coming back." I said, sadly.

It was awkward again after that. I stood up slowly, deliberating my movements, and made my way over to the railing. I leaned my body weight against it and closed my eyes, enjoying how the cool air caressed my face, making my skin feel fresher. I heard him standing up and coming to stand beside me. I had no doubts he was next to me when I felt his shoulder gently nudge mine and when I felt the comforting warmth radiating off his well toned body.

"Zac, I never thought in my wildest dreams that you'd be facing problems like that." I said truthfully. "I faced my own problems, except mine weren't so...complicated. Mine were always that I was a freak at school. I usually sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria or I snuck food into the library. After my father died when I was eight, my grandparents died too and I was really close to all of them and since then, my mother has been my only family. Sure I have my aunts and uncles and cousins but we aren't so close." I spilled out. For some reason, I was oddly comfortable in telling him my life story.

"Well, as long as you know you have me as a friend, I'll be glad." He reassured. I nodded while turning around. I gasped at his eye color and how close we were. Hi eyes were so light now! He shot me a gentle yet demanding expression for my sudden surprised state.

"Your eyes, they change color." I said in a way it seemed like I was accusing him. He nodded and smiled a crooked smile that sent my heart soaring. If he was an immortal, I was sure he could here it racing!

"I know. So you will share lunch with me." He enquired, more like decided. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the bench, where his school bag lay forgotten. We sat down and he retrieved the brown paper bag that was so much more than an ordinary lunch bag. It held many memories of the first time he was being nice to me, the morning I got car sick and he was worried because I hadn't had any breakfast. And now, this event would just add onto the list of memories that any insignificant brown paper bag would show me once I lay my eyes on one.

We ate the food that was contained in the package while we chatted about random stuff as well as important stuff. Part of me wanted to confide in him with my wizard secret, but I was scared. I didn't want to do something wrong so I decided against it. But the way he trusted me made me feel guilty and that I owed him back the trust. But I still couldn't..at least not yet.

The bell rang signalling break was over.

Zac groaned and quickly started shoving his belongings into his bag. He swiftly got up and grabbed for my hand. Swearing under our breaths, we bound down the many stairs, as he lead, and to our next class, running through the now empty corridors.

We stopped outside the class and doubled over, trying to regain our breathing. We stood upright and stared at each other..and then, we burst out laughing(quietly!) like maniacs.

"That was fun!" He breathed in between laughs. I nodded.

"We should do that again." We chuckled for a few more seconds and then composed our expressions so we had no sign of humour in them, as we head into our class.

We got a lecture on how the teacher, Mr Varner was disappointed at our lateness and didn't expect it from the top two biology students. When we were warned not to do it again, Zac and I nodded guiltily and took our seats as the teacher ordered after his never ending speech.

As I sat down, I began replaying the events of the day. I had never in my whole life thought that I'd be able to smile again for just the heck of it and I actually couldn't believe that I was smiling! I'd never had that much fun before and I was sure I'd never forget that day. Until then, all I was sure of was I was officially a good friend of Zac's and that he was a really cool guy!

* * *

**There you are, another chapter!!! I hope you liked it!! I'm not supposed to be online but I'm sneaking on! My mother trusts me too much, and now I feel guilty!!! Anyway, can we please please PLEASE make the reviews to 45?!?!?! PLEASE!!! I'm really working hard for this and I barely ever get any reviews..It's sad!!**

**Someone asked if zac was a Vampire...well no he's not...but you did make me think about it for a while!!!**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10**

The game was absolutely great. We had so much fun! No one ever saw me, just how I planned it. Corbin, who was way too eager to try out his new abilities, put a shield around the basket ball net. Him and of course Ashley were aware of it so they were busy snickering like crazy along the side lines while Lucas and I, unsuccessfully tried to get the ball into the net but of course, every single one of our attempts were foiled since the ball 'magically' NEVER went in. And the more we tried, the harder Corbin and Ashley's laughter got.

We eventually gave up after trying numerous shots and demanded why they were laughing and once we were let in on the secret, we were laughing too at our obliviousness.

We played a very tensing game. Ashley and I versus Corbin and Lucas. The best part had to be that we were allowed to use our powers. Every time Lucas or Corbin had the ball within their grasp, I either blew it away or made a puddle of mud or water appear in front of them, which every single time they fell into.

Lucas kept tabs on all of us so he practically knew whenever either one of us were about to do something to him and Ashley, it was impossible surprising her. Anytime Corbin would put a Field around their ring, Ashley would deactivate the spell since she knew how every minute of the game would go.

Corbin's way of blocking people was hilarious! He would just jump on the spot and the whole place would shake, making us all shake and every single time, he'd burst out laughing!

The game in all was a BLAST!

As a few weeks passed, we got closer and started hanging out a lot! Since Zac and I were friends too, he joined our group. We usually spent out lunch breaks together at the cafeteria.

Ashley had explained to me her life in L.A and her powers and how everything worked. And as time went on, we became the best of friends, along with Monique too.

Zac and I were getting there too. We loved hanging out and having each other over. And since we were neighbours, we usually did our homework and stuff together. We usually had our arguments but that happened everywhere. But we were officially really good friends. We could tell each other everything...leaving out the part where it came to crushes and body and all that jazz! We weren't anything but great pals...but I had to admit, the feeling were coming back.

He appeared constantly in my dreams and every little thing he did made my body do some crazy things in response. For example,(AN: "If you tell Mbaida not to take cookies from the cookie jar and she does and you come and tell me and I say 'So?!', that will completely Shut. You. Down!" Sorry, I had to do that, Inside joke!! lol!) like when he runs his fingers through his hair so absent-mindedly, it makes me want to too, it's make me want to feel his lush caramel locks under my skin, it makes me want to pull on them or play with them or just...feel them!

Many other things he did made me feel like I was walking on air.

I'd talked to Ashley and Monique about this. Monique said it was just a crush(AN: Selena Gomez's song, Crush, it's good!!! check it out!! It's from her new album 'Kiss and Tell') While Ashley said I was in love with him. I asked her if he liked me back since she 'knew' things and she, being the crazy barbie from hell said she wouldn't tell me or that would be too easy for me! I absolutely hate her! Ashley told my mother when she had come over for the night and I was so mad at her because she was going on and on about how I was in love with Zac while I blushed furiously.

My mother started gushing along with Ashley and said she was surprised I fell in love with a mortal and she kept retorting how I said I'd never even think about falling for one. And she was glad I was falling for Zac...what was that supposed to mean?!

Turned out she liked Zac...I could only pray it wasn't in that way! But I was sure it wasn't since she was my mother. At least I hoped!

Have I mentioned how much I hate Ashley!? All because of her, my mother found out and because of my mother finding out, it was impossible to not feel awkward being in the same room as Zac and my mother since she kept glancing at me every two seconds!

CURSE ASHLEY!

Well, of course I did something to get back to Ashley. If I hadn't, my name wouldn't have been Vanessa Hudgens, at least not in Corbin's and now Ashley's book! Since Ashley was a girl that was obsessed with pink and designer products...I planned a little something for her.

Her response was obviously a scream that rang throughout the whole school when she found out that her pink locker wasn't pink anymore, but green, the color she hated more than anything!

Since then, she only ever did tease me very rarely.

But I knew I wasn't in love with him. I couldn't...at least if I were rational, I wouldn't. Besides, it was a mystery if he really did feel the same way about me or not. At least, I doubted it. He was only my really good friend and vice versa and he never saw me as anything other than his friend.

I stirred and muttered incoherent words groggily at my alarm clock as it beeped and vibrated furiously. I stretched out my arm reflexively to stop the buzzing but as my hand collided with something warm and soft...instead of a cool and hard surface, I gasped and my eyes shot wide open.

"Ow!" A soft yet manly voice moaned in pain. What was _he _doing _here_?!

"Zac! I'm so sorry!" I apologised, my tone alarmed and shocked.

Zac was there, on my bed, sleeping beside me! His arm was wrapped around my waist protectively while the other was pressed over my shoulder blades, holding me close to him. One of my hand was pressed against our two bodies, lying limply against his hard chest and my other hand was draped around his own waist. The best part had to be how my head had been tucked under his chin. It wasn't now since I had to ruin it but I could tell since it tingled slightly from the lack of warmth.

As soon as Zac fathomed the distance between us...or should I say lack of distance between us, he sprang away, leaving me shivering at the sudden cool atmosphere.

"I'm sorry." He told me as he swung his feet over my bed and got off, stretching his arms and at the same time a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Zac, I don't mean to be harsh but I just want to know. Um...what were you doing?" I asked him gently, sitting up and squinting at him through the bright light coming from my balcony doors. That was an okay question to ask right...I had the right to know why I sleep in an empty room one night and the next morning there is this sexy guy in my bedroom(He was really sexy, even I had to admit!), sleeping so close to me that we can actually feel the others bodies against us.

Zac looked at me and scratched the back of his neck clumsily, looking as though he was trying to find a way to answer my question.

"Um...I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I woke up really early this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep so I got ready but I got ready really quick and I had nothing to do so I watched t.v for a bit but there was nothing good enough so I thought I'd come over. I came up your balcony and wondered if you were sleeping but then I was like it's fifteen minutes to six, she'd be sleeping. Your balcony door was open so I came in and then I saw you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up and then I started getting sleepy too and your bed looked so inviting so I thought I'd just lie down for a second. We weren't touching I promise and then...I fell asleep. I wasn't supposed to but I did...and you probably don't even believe me now." He spoke so fast the entire time that I was sure I looked in a daze since I wasn't the best person in the morning but maybe he noticed I looked spaced out so that might have been the reason he sighed at the end of his ranting. I shook my head.

"No, I do believe you." I said quickly. "And stop apologising. As long as nothing happened, it's cool." I told him calmly. I could feel how tense this was for him. He practically resembled a beetroot! And in my opinion, he looked cute.

He nodded slowly.

"do you want me to go out so you can get ready?" He offered. I shrugged. I'll be in the bathroom so you can either stay here or go out, it's fine." I told him, making my way off my bed and onto my feet.

"Can I check out your spell books?" He grinned cheekily. I groaned. Why'd he have to ask that?! And I couldn't even hide the books since he had already seen them.

"Why?"

"Because I like witchcraft. Please." He pouted. I shook my head.

He jutted his lower lip further out in response, killing me with sympathy on the inside. I groaned again.

"Fine! I hate you!" I pouted too. He smiled.

"You look cute when you pout." He said and then bit his lip as if he wasn't supposed to say that and he had blurted it out by mistake. He went red again and I too could feel my cheeks heat up. The awkwardness hung thickly in the air and I had to break it but what I said, my intention to reduce it, only made it worse.

"Um..thanks. You too." and now it was my turn to feel the evils of awkwardness.

Zac coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...thanks." I felt like laughing now! For some strange reason, I just wanted to burst out! He looked so cute and innocent that I wanted to walk up to him and kiss him..but instead, I bit my lip to restrain myself.

"Be careful with them though, I got them from my father who got them from his and it keeps going. They are really old." I said, my voice slicing through the heavy atmosphere around us. He nodded, suddenly, his lips stretched into a childish grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay."

The spell books only did show a bunch of spells and barely said anything about wizards or being a wizard so I assumed it wasn't much of a deal to let him go through them.

When I was in the bathroom, I showered and wore a set of clean clothes in human speed and when I was ready with yanking my brush through my wet and knotted hair and detangling it, I made my way out of the toilet that was adjoined to my room.

I felt a smile slowly creep onto my face. Zac was seated on the floor in a corner, by the bookshelf. His back was perched up by the wall and he was so engrossed in the monstrous leather back book that was spread out on his lap that I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked.

"Hey." I said upon my approach. He tore his gaze away from the book and grinned at me. I padded over to where he was and sat down beside him. Our thighs brushed lightly and my sparks surged through my body at the lightest touch. But I ignored them. He didn't show any sign of noticing anything so either he never felt anything or he was really good at hiding it but I doubted he felt the electricity.

"How is it?" I asked, peering at the open pages and vaguely noticing what was inscribed onto the thick, ancient papyrus pages.

"Amazing!"

"So you really like witchcraft?" I asked with interest, earning a nod from him. Should I ask him?

"Zac, imagine if I told you I were a wizard." I started but rushed to add. "I mean, of course there is no such thing but what would you do if I really was one?" I attempted to mask my anxiousness and was relieved to learn that I was succeeding and that he had absolutely no idea of what I was insinuating.

"Well, if you told me you were a wizard." he started slowly, voicing his sentence at a slow pace as if he were thinking on how to string a suitable sentence. "...I'D FREAK!" he suddenly burst out, catching me off guard. "That's like super amazing!" he continued enthusiastically. I nodded vigorously.

"I know, I'd love to be a wizard! It's so cool. You can do anything you want!"

"I know! Me too!" We shared a few laughs and then I decided it was time for the ship of supernatural fantasies we were in to land.

"Okay, now back to earth. Did you have breakfast?" We both got off the floor and returned the large books back to their places in the shelf.

"Actually no." he answered, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed out loudly.

"You know, you laugh too much...it's...cool?" he noted but the end sounded more like a question. I was pretty sure he didn't know what to say.

"Um...thank you." I said, unsure. " And it's okay, we can have breakfast together." I told him. He nodded.

We bound down the stairs and had our breakfast in the kitchen, while we laughed and chatted happily together. When we were done, we got out and into his car.

The ride to school started off as light and easy but maneuvered to awkward and heavy when Zac decided to turn on the radio.

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
And I try to come closer with you  
But they all say, we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time, please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time, please be mine

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you  
I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you

But I'll be there forever and you will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time, please be mine

The first song that played was 'Please be Mine' by the Jonas Brothers and I could actually feel the tension radiating off his skin.

_Did he really feel that way about me? _I kept asking myself. There had to be a reason to why he was so red in the face and the way his heart beat increased erratically whenever the chorus sounded. Not a word was uttered during the sing and it was frightening.

When the song ended, I heard him sigh a very low sigh of relief that probably I wouldn't have been able to hear if I were not a wizard. The next song that started marked that it was my turn to be the one blushing.

I Know,that my love for you is real.  
It's something true,  
That we do, just something natural,  
That i feel.

When you walk in the room,  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skip a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet,  
Lets take a chance together

I know  
I know  
I know  
I know,we gonna make it  
cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
I promise you  
I know  
I know  
I know  
I know, we gonna get there  
today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true  
i promise you

They say that we're just too young  
To know  
But im sure heart and soul that im never letting you go  
When its right its right and this is it  
Cause im walking on air every single time that we kiss

You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better.

I know  
I know  
I know  
I know, we gonna make it  
Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
I promise you  
I know  
I know  
I know  
I know, we gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true

I promise you  
I'll never let you down,  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you can not confide  
You listen when i speak  
You make me knees go weak  
And i just want you by my side  
I know  
I know  
I know  
I know, we gonna make it  
Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
I promise you  
I know  
I know  
I know  
I know, we gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true

I promise you  
We're gonna make it  
I promise you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you  
I promise you  
I promise you.

It was 'I Promise You' by Selena Gomez and the Scene. It was really an amazing song and whenever I listened to it on my Ipod, I always thought of Zac and it really portrayed the way I felt about him well. But at that time, I was majorly AWKWARD! My face was very hot and I was sure I resembled a beetroot.

We reached the school in silence and entered together. There was no need to go separately now since everyone knew we were neighbours and that he was my ride from and to school.

I spotted Ashley and Monique by their lockers and so we parted ways after exchanging a few words. I was sure he would go to find Corbin since they were great buddies now.

Ashley, Monique and I greeted each other and then decided, after finishing our business at our lockers that we would go to the auditorium for a bit since we were early and Ashley had to practice the song she was singing for the winter musicale's audition.

When we got in, I offered to play the piano since I knew how to and Monique sat at the edge of the stage while Ashley sang 'Last christmas' in a version of her own.(AN: I don't know who sang it first but just imagine her singing her own version of it)

Ashley had a strong and beautiful voice that made me want to join her and sing too but I refrained knowing my voice was not that good and that it would just spoil what hers sounded like.

But before I knew it, I was singing the last verse with her and she kept smiling at me encouragingly and nodding approvingly.

"Wow Nessa, you've got an amazing voice and you play too!" Ashley squealed excitedly. I blushed furiously.

"Thanks."

"You should audition. You'll do great." Monique suggested. I shrugged nonchalantly. Ashley nodded her head, agreeing with Monique's offer.

"I don't know guys. But I'll see if I'd want to." I told them. They'd have to do with that for now.

I had been commented on my voice by so many people before but I really didn't see what they saw in it. I was in the church choir in my junior years but then came that night. I was chosen to lead a prayer on Christmas and then the rest of the choir were supposed to follow me. After lots of hours of my mother and the choir teacher convincing me and telling me they believed in me and that I could do it, I agreed. The rehearsals weren't so bad because every body there were my pears and they had heard me sing so I wasn't very uncomfortable around them but then, when we actually had to perform in front of the audience, I only remembered taking a look at all the people staring at me and then the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling.

That day marked the end of my singing career and after that night, I never sang again.

"Yo Nessa, you there?" Ashley snapped her fingers in my face, thrusting me out of my thoughts. I shuddered at the memory of that night and got back to earth.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that. Zoned out a bit." I explained in a small voice.

"Anyway, guess what?!" Monique commenced excitedly. Ashley and I traded confused glances and then demanded her to continue. But then Ashley paused with a knowing look adorning her pretty face.

"Let me guess, Corbin asked you out." She deadpanned before Monique could say anything. I gasped and grinned widely at Monique, our expressions matching.

"Yes!" She nodded vigorously. "But how did you know?" Ashley shrugged.

"It's so obvious you guys like each other! The way you exchange looks, so slyly, so coyly, it's hilarious!" Ashley and I started laughing.

"You like my cousin! You like my cousin!" I sang, joining Ashley on the laughing and teasing. Monique blushed and lowered her head, linking her hands in her lap and looking at them.

"Shut up!" She mumbled, embarrassed. But we didn't stop! There was no way we would stop!

"Corbin and Monique sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ashley and I chorused. Monique groaned and pouted and after our third round of singing that little chant, we stopped, mumbling 'fine'.

"You know this guy in homeroom. His name is Jared Murillo. He's part of the basketball team and he's a real cutie! He dances and he sings and he plays the piano and guitar. He won a math trophy in Junior year and he's really sweet." Ashley went on and on.

"So you've been stalking him?!" Monique chuckled. Ashley nodded.

"Sort of." she turned red and we giggled.

"Ashley and Jared sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ashley smiled. "I don't mind because I admit, I do like him and I'm not gonna hide it like a certain somebody." Ashley raised her eyebrows at me and I groaned.

_Here it comes!_

"Zac and Vanessa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I groaned. They sang it at least a couple of time while I turned to a darker shade of scarlet gradually.

"Guys! Stop! He probably doesn't feel the same way about me!" I protested, my voice sad without a doubt.

"Oh honey, of course he does. He'd be a fool not to besides you don't see what we see. The way he looks at you is so loving. He cares a lot about you." Monique explained to me, her voice was reassuring and maternal and that's what I loved about her. She was always there for me to give me advice and it was great to know there was always some one there who cared about you.

"But you do love him don't you?" Ashley pressed. I sighed.

"Ash, I really don't know if I love him. Love seems like a really big and strong word and I don't know if that's how I feel for him but I do know that I have feelings for him and that they are strong. It's just...he's so sweet! He literally knows what to do to make me laugh or smile and suddenly, after he popped into my life, I laugh and smile so much more. And I wanna be a better person because of him, so he can notice me. I want to impress him and I want him to be proud of me. He's just...beautiful." I trailed off, spilling my heart out to my two best friends.

"Wow! That's so sweet!" Monique and Ashley gushed. I gnawed at my lip silently and looked at my fingers in my lap, the blush never leaving my face.

"You know, you guys are really cute together! Even though you guys are just friends, you both share so much chemistry and even though you don't know, you act like a married couple sometimes." Ashley stated. I gasped and reached out my right hand and slapped her forearm.

"Shut up!"

"No really. She's right. You do." Monique said. Her response was a glare from me.

"I'm not talking to you guys!" I decided stubbornly. I got up from the piano stool and stomped out of the dimly lit theater room. I wasn't watching where I was going and before I knew it, my body collided with a harder form and I stumbled, bracing myself for a fall. But I never hit the floor.

Instead, two familiar arms wrapped around my waist and pressed me to the owners torso and my arms locked, without thinking, around his neck in attempt to stop me from falling.

My breath hitched thickly in my throat as I was met with those intense and mesmerizing azure eyes that made my dreams blissful, that was when I was actually sleeping because he usually made my nights sleepless since I usually stayed up, spying on him with either magic or either through the window that gave me an excellent view of him.

Yes, I was obsessed with him and I could be known as a stalker if that's what you want to know.

Our lips were so close that my neck ached to stretch and the desire burned in my chest to just close the gap in between us and to just feel his lips against mine. But again, I refrained.

"Vanessa, you okay?" Zac's voice was concerned as his cobalt orbs bore into my mocha's. It sounded weird when he said my full name. It didn't sound right. He usually called Nessa or Nesquik when he was in the mood and sometimes, when he wasn't thinking, he called me babe but in a way, babe sounded right coming out of his mouth though I could never tell him despite the fact that I absolutely loved it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I wasn't going where I was watching." I explained, not noticing my mistake until he chuckled softly, making me shiver almost unnoticibly. I blushed and straightened up, much to my dismay, and I unclasped my arms from around his neck while he took his arms off from around me.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I corrected myself.

"Ditto. What were you doing in the auditorium?" He asked. I noticed there was a light blush dominant on his cheek and I couldn't stop myself from smiling a bit at how cute he looked.

"Oh, Ash is auditioning for the winter musicale so I offered to play the piano while she practised. She's amazing!" I explained. He nodded.

"She's been getting the lead role for quite a few years in a row. She is amazing." He said, nodding.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was gonna go in there and...you know" he trailed off suggestively and I nodded understandingly. "But now that they are there, I guess not."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because my friends don't know my passion for theatre and only you do." he whispered roughly in my ear. I nodded again.

"Well, I guess we should probably head back to homeroom. The bell's gonna ring soon." I told him. He agreed and followed me as I made my way through the large throng of people filling the corridors of the school.

The rest of the day passed on like any other day. No-one mentioned anything about my birthday, which was tomorrow, and I was glad no one did mention it because I didn't like parties and no one would have known since I hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

Corbin knew about it since he was a childhood friend and my 'cousin' but I told him not to utter a word about it and that if he did, he'd be sneezing out of his belly button and he knew well not to go against me because I did stick to my word.

I also hoped Ashley didn't know because, well, she knew things and when she knew things, they were usually spread around the whole word within an hour or two but since no-one had said anything about my birthday, I guessed that it was one of things she never found out since it was not every thing she knew. She had explained to me how she could only be aware of things if their subjects were talked about, otherwise, she didn't know. And I was glad.

No-one would know and I'd get to spend the day just as any normal day. And the best part of my birthday was that I was allowed to do as much magic as I wanted to.

But of course, I was completely oblivious for what my friends had in store for me.

* * *

**Finally, that is a very long chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! REVIEW!!! can we please get to 45, i worked really hard on it and i'll try to get the next chap out today since im home and im not feeling too well!! NO SCHOOL FOR ME!!! I MISSED MY SCIENCE TEST THOUGH...AH WELL, WHO CARES!!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Yo people out there, I was very disappointed, I got ONE review!! only one!! i know i should be thankful for what I get but I'm pretty sure I deserve more than just one review!! I bust my butt to type for you people and spend hours trying to get up to 5000 words!! I'm not begging, I would just appreciate if people out there would at least have the heart to leave back a comment!

**Other than that, I'm very proud of this story and it's turning out great in my opinion! The way I have things planned, Chapter 11 and 12 will be her birthday and chapter 13 is where the real action starts so stay tuned and please REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Good morning mother." I descended the stairs in barbarous speed and blurred through the hallway and into the kitchen. I halted abruptly by my mother and squeezed her into a big bear hug, catching her off guard and scaring her. She was reading a newspaper and as it seemed, occasionally sipping her cup of tea that sat at the island counter.

I pulled away and saw her gaze shift to the papers that had been pressed in between us due to the hug and were now folded and smashed up together resembling a very weird and irregular shape.

"Sorry about that." I muttered almost inaudibly for her ears. She shook her head and grinned at me. My mother smoothed out the newspaper and folded it neatly and then carefully stowed it on the counter top. She got off her stool and enveloped me into a warm and motherly hug that only a mother could give.

_Get it? Motherly hug....only a mother could give?! Anyway, moving on..._

"Morning baby. Happy birthday!" She pulled back from the embrace and beamed at me. I didn't mind sharing my birthday with my mother, she was the only family I had and it was great to spend some quality time with her but because she was a workaholic, we never really got the time to connect with each other and that was plainly the reason to why I kept my Sundays' free because Sundays' were the days she had her off from work and those were the days we could just chill together and have our girly talks while watching movies like Titanic and The Walk to Remember and start gushing over either Orlando Bloom or Leonardo DiCaprio...It was weird having my mother gush over them.

But til recently, my mother usually bombarded me with questions that had to do with my feelings for Zac and every single time I didn't feel like telling her, I would brush it off and find the lamest excuse to move on to conversing about another subject.

I enjoyed having my mother around and that was whyI didn't like sharing my birthday with my friends or having other people knowing because I was very sure they would throw me a party and all those jazzy stuff. Basically, I didn't like parties and usually, I made friends with the quiet type of people.

Ashley in no way was quiet, but I was friends with her because we had something in common and it wasn't that the both of us being wizards was the only reason we were friends. We connected well and enjoyed eachothers' company too.

"My Nessy's all grown up now!" My mother stated.

_Oh no, she's gonna tell!_

_Please don't tell!_

_And she's telling!_

I braced my self for my mothers typical ranting about the first time she saw me in the hospital. She'd told me that story millions of times and I could safely tell you that I had been counting. Okay, I'm kidding! You can probably smell the exaggeration there but if I were counting, I would have lost count!

"I still remember eighteen years ago, when they gave you to me at the hospital right after I gave birth to you. I remember gasping at how beautiful you were and I remember seeing lots and lots of dark hair everywhere and then these huge light brown eyes staring wide open back at me. From then I knew you were special, it wasn't normal for babies to open their eyes that wide within ten minutes of being on earth!" My mother explained exasperatedly. She never seemed to get bored of that story...EVER! I shrugged.

"Well, I am a wizard! I'm not normal!"

"Well, but you are a very quick kid! You were able to do things like talk, walk, sit and lots of other things way before any other normal child could." she paused and I tried to intervene and remind her again about my being a wizard but she beat me to it. "- and it's not because you are a wizard. Ashley, Lucas and Corbin's parents' and I had this talk. You were way quicker than them."

I nodded unable to argue with that.

"So the Efrons' invited us over around four. They said we could have snacks and them dinner." My mother informed as I took a seat on the third stool. I gasped and felt betrayed.

"You told them?!" My question was filled with shock and it sounded more accusing than a normal question. My mother shook her head vigorously and answered straight away.

"No, I promise I didn't tell them." She reassured me honestly and I believed her. I had specifically told her not to tell the Efrons'. Starla was always way too excited when it came to dinners, I wondered what it would be like if it were a party.

"Okay." We dropped the subject there, not willing to pursue it further. I pulled out my wand under my shirt and flicked it once just to try it and check if it was working. I few specks of magic dust sprayed out indicating it was working.

My mom didn't dare say anything since on my birthday every year, we made a deal that I was allowed to use as much magic as I wanted but since I was a rule breaker, I used magic just as frequently as I ate especially when my mom wasn't around.

I aimed my wand in the direction of the cupboard that was filled with crockery and watched as the door opened and a bowl levitated out of it and settled on the counter top in front of me, noiselessly.

I pointed the green gem on the tip of my red metallic coated wand at the fridge and look as the large and bulky door opened and the milk carton flew out and floated to settle down right beside my bowl. And soon the box of cereal followed. I glancd at my mother and noted how engrossed she was in my little, flawless and simple magic act as the milk and cereal poured generous amounts of themselves into my bowl.

I smirked and made them float so they were in front of me. Suddenly there were animated looking eyes and noses and mouths on the two food cartons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA!" They sang in squeaky high pitched voices and soon the imaginary organs disappeared and they were soon returned to their places by my perfect magic skills. I smiled and brought the tip of my wand next to my mouth, and I blew some imaginary smoke away.

"You like?" I turned to my mother with raised eyebrows and a cocky...whatever accent.

"Yes! That was nice!" She commented looking rather speechless in my point of view.

"I know!" I agreed all too excitedly. She seemed to be amused with my behaviour. It wasn't everyday that I was hyper but for some reason, today I was!

My mother and I had our breakfast with a nice and light atmosphere around us.

It was a Saturday morning and my mother usually had work but her shift started later into the day and so we always had breakfast together every Saturday morning. Her Sundays' were her day off but since it was my birthday on a Saturday, she didn't want to miss it so she had requested to her boss that she could have Saturday off and Sunday she could work to compromise for her miss on Saturday. Her boss had complyed and so my mother and I had the whole day to ourselves.

The day went on very smoothly. My mother insisted on takng me shopping and so we ended up spending about two hours in the nearby mall, which happened to be the biggest one in L.A.

Since it was my birthday, I decided to wear something new and different. Okay, it was more like I was forced to. I settled on a low neck black and white flowing top that I had never even touched before and a pair of new black skinny jeans. At my feet were a pair of white, nicely detailed boots in which I stuffed my wand into and a soft white cardigan covered my torso since the weather outside was quite chilly considering that we were deep into the winter season.

First we shopped for clothes and accessories. It was quite fun. I wasn't allowed to pay because it was my 'special day' but that obviously didn't mean I bought crazy and useless stuff and took advantage of my mother's money and the fact that she wouldn't deny anything I chose.

I ended up purchasing two pretty tops at River Island and a pair of silver hoop ear rings at the local accessory store there.

We went food shopping next and it was great! I, being the food-o-holic I was filled my cart to the the brim with different kinds of junk food. I loved candy and chocolate and I had a weird obsession for ice-cream and it was so bad that I could finish two tubs in a row, especially if they were of the 'Ben and Jerry's' brand!

We returned home after our long yet fun journey at the mall. We had burgers at the mall for lunch at McDonald's so we didn't find the need to eat again. Although we did fish out some of the junk food to devour while we watched 'The Notebook'. The after noon was slow and before we knew it, our mother/daughter time had to end and we were due at the Efrons' place in a bit. I freshened up a bit, not bothering to change my clothes. I washed my face and applied a little bit of lip gloss over my lips to keep them moisturized.

After locking the house, we padded over to their house. We stopped at the door and waited for someone to open it once my mother rang the door bell. I turned to her quickly, realizing that this might be the only chance I would get that night to tell her what I wanted to.

"Mom, make sure no one finds out that it's my birthday today. Or else..." I trailed off, leaving an icy threat hanging loosely. I wasn't going to do anything to her. She was my mother for crying out loud but I enjoyed playing around with her. She was aware of that too so she never really did anything about it.

The door opened shortly and we came face to face with a beaming Starla.

"Hello, how are you ladies? Come on in!" She ushered us in and smiled warmly, offering to take my mother's coat off her body.

The weather here in California never really got that cold. It snowed occasionally though and did get chilly but it was nothing like New York, where I lived before coming to live here. The houses were usually well heated so it was safe to abandon your coats and cardigans and not freeze to death.

I heard low murmuring and shuffling coming from the family room which was down the hall way and to the left. I could almost make out Lucas's voice. My face scrunched up in confusion and I faced Starla.

"What's that noise?" I asked pointedly then cringed. Obviously, Starla and mom wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"What noise?" Starla question but I shrugged it off. "Never mind." The aging blue eyed lady lead us to the kitchen where her and my mother started chatting and I sat down quietly. I didn't pay attention to their conversation but I tried to focus on the oddly familiar noises coming from near by.

"Ow! That was my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Shut up!" I could have sworn the last voice belonged to Zac but I couldn't have asked Starla since she wasn't hearing anything at all.

"Vanessa, you look very beautiful today."Starla commented, talking directly to me, gaining all my attention. I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Any occasion?" I shook my head. "Where's Zac?" I asked casually. She knew we were great friends so it shouldn't have sounded weird to her in any way at all.

"He's in the family room, watching T.V." She explained. "You can join him if you want." I nodded. So maybe those were the noises! Maybe the reason they sounded so familiar was because maybe it was a movie I had watched or something of that sort. I slowly padded out the kitchen and accross the hallway. The noises kept getting louder and suddenly they stopped. I peered into the family room cautiously and the next sound I heard totally surprised me!

Maybe that was the whole function of the word they used because coming to think of it, it was ironic.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**Well, that's all you are getting. Please review! I'm not even supposed to be online and i'm in a hurry so sorry if it was suckish! mmy mom os probably gonna kill me if she finds out im still on my computer, maybe even confiscate it! Than no more chappies!! :(**

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for my late update, hopefully the next one will be nicer and quicker. This is short but this and the next one coming were supposed to be one but I was too eager and so I broke it up. Happy 2010!! Hope this year is nicer and brings lots for you._**

**_Enjoy!!_**

**Recap**

_I slowly padded out the kitchen and across the hallway. The noises kept getting louder and suddenly they stopped. I peered into the family room cautiously and the next sound I heard totally surprised me!_

_Maybe that was the whole function of the word they used because coming to think of it, it was ironic._

_"SURPRISE!"_

**_Chapter 12_**

I gasped in shock as my mocha eyes scanned the light peachy colored room. There were attractive garlands falling from the high wooden ceiling and other colorful confetti hanging loosely from against the smooth walls. There was a long, linear and pretty banner that read, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA!', and of course, my closest friends ;(...Okay, my only friends!) Corbin, Monique, Ashley, Lucas and Zac were all present and beaming proudly and excitedly at me.

I felt my heart swell up at the site. It was the most flattering day of my entire life! Millions of emotions took over my tiny body and I felt loved, happy, wanted and so many other things that made my eyes water

My lower lip quivered and I bit on it so no-one would actually notice.

"Happy Birthday Nessa!" They all exclaimed making their ways over to me, while I was completely frozen on the spot. The next thing my mind registered was that I was crushed into a giant group hug and then I was enveloped into various arms one after the other as everyone wished me individually.

I smiled when Zac put his arms around me and squeezed me into his chest. The gesture was sweet and friendly but I could feel his erotic heart beat beneath my body as I pressed into him and something about the way he held me made me want to stay there, as if that was where I belonged...and that was where I was wanted, but obviously, that was just a fragment of my imagination. Zac did not feel that way for me, he just liked me as a friend or maybe even best friend and I would never want to jeopardize that so I pushed all my feelings aside and hoped they wouldn't return.

"Guys, you really shouldn't have done this for me." I told them, my tone full of feeling, sounding somewhat like an accusation loaded with flattery. Zac and I parted slowly but the fact that he let his left hand lingering on the small of my back didn't go unnoticed by me. I smiled softly to myself feeling the comforting warmth radiating off his body and soothing me.

"Of course we did! It's not everyday you turn eighteen!" Zac argued, his eyes dancing in mirth and my favourite uneven grin was plastered to his face.

The others chorused agreements and soon enough they wore the same facial expressions as Zac. I took a deep breath and contained it in my body for a few seconds and then I exhaled noisily.

"Guys, this really means a lot to me. Thank you so much. All of you." I thanked them knowing it would be stupid to argue any further. They'd already carried out the plan so far that it was of no use for me to tell them they shouldn't have, so to show my appreciation, I thanked them.

"Oh, it was nothing. Though you should know, Zac planned it out and he was the big pain in the butt, bossing us around so everything would be perfect for you." Ashley explained, her loud voice shining with a hint of teasing and humor. She quirked her thin and perfect eyebrows at a glaring Zac and gave him a very innocent and toothy smile.

"No I didn't!" Zac protested.

"Yeah you didn't." Monique piped in, her soft voice laced with heavy sarcasm while Corbin and Lucas smirked at him. I smiled as I noticed his beautiful face morph into a very pretty looking beetroot color and I couldn't believe how close I was to blurting how cute he looked. I shook my head but it was so small a movement that not many people would have noticed and I swallowed the traitor words that had travelled up to my tongue. What he wasn't aware of was how I sensed the despair in his voice, screaming to drop the subject and end the embarrassment he felt. I stifled a laugh; I wanted to tease him.

"Well, thank you so much Zac." I said sincerely, smiling up at him. He returned the smile and quickly brushed it off with a "Think nothing of it." and so, throughout the whole party, whenever I had the chance to, I'd go up to him and thank him.

_Aren't I the best friend ever possible?!_

The party was very nice. There was music playing in the background while Corbin and Lucas, well, mostly Corbin snacked endlessly at the generously sized snack table at the corner. Ashley and Monique chatted animatedly with me at times and when I was with other friends, with each other. Zac was here and there, checking if everything was going perfectly and I had to convince him that it was all lovely and that he didn't have to be on the petrol every single second. He agreed and decided to keep me company.

"Zac, really. Thank you so much. I'm really enjoying this." I told him at one point of time...for the millionth time maybe.

"Oh, and trust me, she hates parties. This is definitely saying something!" Corbin spluttered, stopping by Zac and I with a sumo-sized chunk of his cheese burger stuffed in his mouth. He smiled at us and then continued to satiate his face with the fat bread. Zac and I shook our head disgustedly at him and continued where we left off.

"Really Nessa, there is no need to thank me. This is the least I could have done for you. It's really nothing." Zac explained to me. I opened my mouth to argue but the others cut me off very rudely in my opinion.

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine." I jutted my bottom lip out and looked at my shoes. They never looked that pretty to me, ever!

When it was time to open presents, I started arguing again.

_Why did they have to get presents?!_

It was no use, seven people (Starla and my mom joined us by then) against a tiny and short person like me. Obviously, I lost.

And then it all happened so fast, not the immortal way, the 'Ashley' way.

There was a lot of pushing, and grabbing and pulling until finally, I was standing in front of a wooden table heaped with presents in various colors of packing and bags.

"Do mine first!" Ashley prompt, ordering me with her eyes and only the dumb were stupid enough to not follow her orders. I nodded quickly, scared of what Ashley was capable of doing to people that did not listen to her. Ashley shoved the pretty pink bag that stood out due to its bright color into my stomach and smiled innocently at me. I nodded and thanks and pulled at the flaps, trying to get the bag open and succeeding. Inside the bag was an expensive looking purse made of leather with long straps that you could sling over your shoulder and not have to check if it was still there every other second. It was branded, of course. Coach.

To Ashley, anything that wasn't branded was known as toxic material that was only to be worn by the unwealthy race of mankind. While she was explaining that some while ago, she wasn't aware of how she had offended the rest of us who were not as fortunate as Ashley and Lucas.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I turned to Ashley and thanked her and embraced her. To be honest, I quite liked the bag. It was nice and roomy and it was plain. There were only a few golden emblems on the front and side but other than that, it was a strong black color and it was very appealing. I couldn't wait to use it.

The next present was a book from Monique. I'd wanted to read that book for ages but I could never find it and now that I finally had it, I could not wait to start reading and dwelling in the numerous pages of 'The Last Dewdrop' (AN: Made up!)

I squealed and pulled Monique into a very tight hug once I'd lay my eyes upon the bold and colorful cover of the book.

The third present was a costly looking hat that was made of some rich black material and was decorated plainly yet beautifully. It took me about a minute to realise that the hat and the purse Ashley had given were a set. I thanked Lucas and went on to the others.

Next was a very familiar orange sphere with bold black lines draped all over the surface in an attractive pattern. It was a very simple looking basketball, one that you'd find very easily at the sports shop or in the Sun High gym or Zac's filthy and messed up garage but I fell in love with it. I grinned and bounced it expertly a few times on the sparkling porcelain floor and threw myself at Corbin.

"Thanks!" I enthused excitedly.

"You're welcome, deary." Corbin replied, his usually masculine and soft tenor voice hitching higher a few octaves making him sound like an old lady that was choking.

We all laughed uncontrollably, clutching our stomachs that began to ache at Corbin unsuccessful voice imitation. He scowled at us and turned away, his nose high in the air, walking away with the little dignity he had left.

It was obvious where he was going.

To continue shoving his face with the scrumptious apple tart Zac's mother had baked.

We all shook our heads at our friend and continued chuckling while I looked into the last present that lay there, looking as appealing as ever. More than anything, I wanted to know what Zac got me. I knew that due to my obsession for him, I would treasure it and worship it to no level like I did with the pen he asked me to lend him in biology and when he gave it back, I never used it but kept it safe in my bedside table drawer.

To say I was disappointed was an understatement but I did my best and masked it so no one knew about my distress.

I know it seemed wrong of me to expect a present after the party and everything he's done for me but I was really looking forward to something that was marked with Zac all over it. It would have just made him feel more real.

The tiny box that was covered in lace contained a very expensive and exquisite looking gold bracelet.

It was very simple. Thin rings of golden metal were wrung together so skilfully that it took my breath away just by staring at the piece of non-offending jewellery. In the centre lay a golden plate, smooth and shiny as the sun' penetrable rays reflected off it giving it a warm and welcoming glow. On that tiny plate was engraved my name, 'Vanessa' in a pretty italic font that reminded me of the scripts used in the olden days that belonged to the kings and queens. But my favourite part, without a doubt was the sparkling sapphire stone that sat beautifully beside my long name. I smiled from ear to ear.

It was from the Efrons'; excluding Zac since he protested it was from his parents. I thanked Starla and hugged her. I told her I couldn't keep it and that it cost a fortune but she said I could have it and that I should pay no mind to how much it cost.

"I asked Zac what color stone was your favourite. He said you liked red but for some reason, he told me to put a sapphire in there. Are you sure you don't mind because if you want, I can get it changed to a ruby." Starla told me. This made my heart flutter.

Zac chose the stone.

"No I didn't!" Zac argued stupidly, his face matching the shade of a tomato. I rolled my eyes. He just won't stop will he!

I grinned at him and gave him another hug. He returned it back ruefully and smiled when I pulled away though I did notice the look of discontent when we let go of each other that shot through his eyes, and then I began doubting if he really didn't want to let go or was it just me.

I shook my head and shoved all my thoughts aside, it was getting really stupid now!

I decided to wear the bracelet then and there. Starla and my mom had already left the room and I could hear their faint motherly voices coming from the kitchen so I was sure they were already indulged into one of those maternal and good house keeping methods and techniques. I shook my head slowly feeling a smile form at my lips.

Mothers will be mothers!

Monique and Ashley ended up on the sofa again, discussing the importance of getting your hair trimmed regularly or you'd end up having split ends while Lucas had joined Corbin, once again, at the food table.

Zac stood by me, towering over as I fumbled stupidly to get the clasp in the loop ring and stay there. I could feel his hot breath against the sensitive skin of my bare neck as my dark curls swung onto the left side of my face and neck and droned onto my swollen chest.

I groaned, irritated. This was impossible. I pressed my arm into my chest, securing one end of the bracelet in between my body and my wrist and gripped the hook and tried again to clasp it but it didn't work.

Zac started chuckling and I lifted my head to narrow my eyes at him. I felt like the breath was knocked out of me.

His dashing face was a mere inch away from mine and I could sense his hot and minty breath on my face.

_Breathe Nessa, breath._

I chanted in my head, reminding myself to breath. My mouth craved his thin and perfectly shaped lips to be against them and my twitching fingers wanted…no wait, needed to feel his smooth skin under them.

His beautiful head inched slightly closer to mine and to me it felt like he was about to kiss me.

_That's it. Nice and easy, come to mamma you delicious looking lips…_

How badly I wanted him to kiss me again. I could never forget the way we kissed that dreadful day and now, all I wanted was his mouth pressed up against my mouth…and my back shoved up parallel to a wall and my strong legs wrapped around his rigid body scandalously and his large and protective arms running all over the perimeter of my tiny body, while my hands knotted themselves into his beautiful mess of hair and pulled his face closer to mine…okay, really horny thoughts going through my head.

I closed my eyes gently and inhaled in his intoxicated smell. I could never get bored of that. My eyebrows crashed together in confusion when his hands caught my slightly trembling ones.

I opened my eyes and then noted how his expression seemed tortured yet he seemed to have put the invisible barriers up again. He took a deep breath and the distance between us became longer.

"Want me to help you put it on?" he asked in a soft yet manly voice that had the potential to send my knees to the floor in one swift movement. I was stripped back to reality when he tugged on my arm and deprived the delicate piece of jewellery from my dainty fingers and into his long fingers.

My mocha eyes caught the cobalt sapphires shining in the light and glittering as the dull light rays that illuminated off the few lamps that were on and that came from the window from the outside world caress the smooth and hard surface of the bright crystal.

The hue of it reminded me of only one thing. His gorgeous eyes.

I looked up and nodded softly. "Yeah, please." His eyes were soft and caring but I couldn't help but notice the almost invisible flicker of guilt.

I frowned._ Why was he feeling guilty?_ Almost reluctantly, the depths of his oceans swooped down and were trained on my tiny wrist as he expertly clasped the bracelet around my hand and he spoke, answering my unvoiced question.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. I was going to but then with school and keeping this party a surprise and then basketball to top it all off, I never actually got a chance to get you something. But I promise I will." He explained a warm apple red flooding over his tanned cheeks.

"Zac really, you gave me an amazing party and I'm really really grateful. It's enough; you don't have to give me anything else." I reassured him, my voice leaking with honesty.

"No, it's your birthday and I-"he started to say but I cut him off. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my head into the hollow between his neck and muscular shoulder, savouring in his musky scent that sent my heart racing at a hundred miles per hour. His strong arms snaked around my waist and soon dropped as I pulled back to grin at him.

"What was that for?" He asked me quietly.

"For getting you to stop blabbing." I explained, sure a triumphant looks crossed my tanned features.

He chuckled softly taking a step back from me while scratching the back of his sturdy neck. His lips pulled back over his teeth seductively while he showed me his pearly whites.

"I should blab more often." His expression was dazed as he looked at the ceiling, a stupid grin plastered lazily on his clear face. I giggled and slapped his chest playfully, glaring at him. He scowled and then started chuckling. I joined in too as I watched him laugh effortlessly and happily. My heart swelled up as realization dawned upon me that it was I who caused that beautiful and melodic laugh to erupt from his chest and at that moment, I remembered how safe I felt when in the circle of his strong and protecting arms where I felt on top of the world and I felt more alive than ever.

This was the guy my friends thought I was in love with. This was the guy that I'd risk everything I had to just be with him. This was the guy that was so nice to me. This was the guy that probably didn't feel the same way. This was my best friend that I always knew I had feelings for but then it hit me.

Deep down it was way more than that. I couldn't point out if I loved him because I didn't know how t felt to be in love but something about the way he made me feel made it sure that if I wasn't already in love with him, I knew I was falling.

Falling way too deep that it might hurt me someday but I didn't care because if this was what falling in love felt like, I never wanted to be rising from it…never.

* * *

Thanx for reading. REVIEW PLEASE!! i miss them like crazy!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the long wait. I have my exams coming up in a week and then a few more exams later on so updates are really the last things I can do even though I want to.**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

Chapter 13

"Aw!" Ashley and I gushed in synchronization. Monique had just explained to us all that she and Corbin were officially together. And it was immensely adorable.

The sun had set and I was sure it was later in the evening. Maybe half past six or so. The only way I was able to tell was because the bright blue sky was morphing in a darker shade gradually and more lights had to put on indoors.

Mother had decided it was best for her to head back home because it was getting late and she also had some house work to get done, along with some accounts she needed to finish before going to work tomorrow since she had taken the whole of today off.

Zac's parents were headed to a dinner with their colleagues so that left us teens to chill for a little longer and just hang out until we had to leave. Or who wanted to leave, in my case, since my house was adjacent to his.

"So how are you and Jared progressing?" Monique questioned when the red tomato color that flooded her cheeks switched back to her pretty chocolate skin color. She wriggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows teasingly at Ashley and laughed in harmony with me.

"Well, he's great. We went on a date last night, though he didn't kiss me but I'm waiting for him to make the first move." My loud best friend explained, her face dreamy-like as she stared at the ceiling cocking her oval-shaped head to the left. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's always best when the guy makes the first move. It's so much more romantic." I agreed, dreamily. I risked a glance at Zac, who sat a few inches from me on the same comfortable sofa, his thick eyebrows forming a stationary line.

He seemed to take no notice of what I had just said for he hadn't moved from that position for a while.

But Ashley seemed to notice my little peek at him. My mocha eyes locked with her mischievous hazel ones and soon enough, she was winking at me, her head jerking in my crush's direction.

I gasped and glared at her. I looked around me, looking for something, anything at all to fling at her, I wouldn't have cared if there was a heavy safe vault next to me, I would have thrown it in her direction. Finding nothing, I peered at the soft object sitting vaguely in Zac's lap. And then I lunged for it.

Zac was startled as I grabbed for the mauve colored cushion from his thighs and as fast as I could muster humanly, I darted it in Ashley's face.

It hit her in the face, knocking over her sparkly head band further up her head and slightly ruining her professionally styled hair. She scowled at me and made a juvenile face in my direction, before sticking her tongue out and using her tiny palm to flatten the irregular locks of hair back in place.

The next thing I heard was Monique's laughter and when I turned to her, my vision caught a wide-eyed and shocked Corbin. I winced.

_Here it comes._

"I always knew you did!" Corbin exclaimed and I knew well he was referring to my interest in Zac.

"No I don't!" I protested, a little too soon.

"Don't what?" Zac seemed to have heard the last few seconds for he had intervened.

"Never mind!" Again I was as quick as lightning. Zac watched me curiously, deliberating what I was hiding from him, as did Corbin and Lucas.

An idea struck in my crazy head and I, without thinking, raced to change the subject.

"So you guys know how there's Brangelina, right?" they all nodded slowly for me to continue. They all had the same expression plastered across their clear faces: 'what is she getting to?!'

"Yeah, so Corbin and Monique could be Cornique!" Ashley beamed widely in response.

"And Jared and I could be Jashley!" She squealed and clapped excitedly. "I like that!" she added, more to herself than to all of us.

"And we guys as a team could be-" Corbin paused and tilted his head as he pondered for a short while and then jumped at the answer. "Zarbcus" but his voice ended up hitching an octave higher making it sound more like a question.

"No I think Zorbcus sounds better. Zarbcus is…weird!" Zac piped in. We shared a laugh together for a few moments and when the laughing died down, a smile graced my features. It was just so easy and fun to be with them. This was the best thing anyone could ever ask for! An amazing party. Fantastic birthday presents and the nicest friends she could ever ask for.

I stole a glance at Zac, who was chuckling softly. He seemed to notice my head movement for he mirrored my actions and was grinning at me happily. I returned the smile and felt my heart flutter beneath my rib cage. I definitely had to admit that I loved the smile he passed onto me. It reached his eyes and made him look at ease and content. The way his cobalt crystals glistened in the light cast a fun and juvenile touch to his beautiful features and I was sure I would never get tired of that smile.

Coming back to earth, I let my eyes roam over the profiles of all my friends. Ashley, Corbin and Monique were seated opposite us on a three-seated, greenish leather couch similar to the love seat Zac and I occupied and Lucas sat adjacent to us on a single-seater the same color as the sofa Ashley, Corbin and Monique occupied.

"And you girls could be-" Zac paused and thought about it for a few moments. "Mon…ley…sa. Monleysa. You get it? That famous painting by Leonardo DaVinci or something like that! I don't see any art there. I just see a scary looking lady!" He babbled, unconsciously but when he realized he had an audience that were almost in tears through laughter, he shut up and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Hey guys. I got one! How about," Corbin paused for dramatic effect, puckering his face weirdly and letting his dark brown eyes roam slowly over all of our faces before finally announcing. "Zashley!"

His response was hilarious. Monique, Corbin, Lucas and I started dying (when I say dying, I mean laughing so hard that we could see 'the light'!) as Ashley's eyes widened in horror while Zac just stared at Corbin dumb struck.(don't ask me why?!)

"That is just GROSS! Zac is like my brother! Besides, we have our own people. I'm with Jared and he's with Nessa!" I blushed at the sound of my name. Everyone started cheering right then making me redder in the face. I did not know what Zac was going through because I refused to make any contact with him in that particular moment because it would have been way too awkward. The wooing finished off as laughter and Corbin decided to make up another name.

"Lashley." He burst out. Ashley and Lucas glanced at each other, appalled.

"Ew, that is just sick. We're cousins!" Ashley exclaimed, her tone disgusted and irritated.

" Corbin, that really is sick. How does Cornessa sound to you?" Lucas turned to me, his voice brusque. I made a face and shook my head vigorously, my eyes resembling full moons.

"See!" Lucas emphasized, pointing at me with a thin finger, backing up his point.

"Fine, then. Lunessa." That brainless bag of bones continued. Monique and Ashley erupted in laughter, Corbin joining them shortly. Lucas and I exchanged glances and then nodded before getting off our seats and making our ways over him. We bent over his seated form and slapped the back of his head in an upward direction, sending his loose afro flying all over the place. Corbin winced and covered his frilly hair withLucas and I high-fived triumphantly as the others laughed and got back to our seats. My sub consciousness ended up having me sit right next to Zac and I was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body and smell his amazing smell. It was a mix in between pine and sandalwood and it held a twinge of his manly cologne. It was so overpowering that I wanted to embrace it closer to me. He seemed to notice the lack of distance in between us for he looked down and scanned my face. An easy smile lit us his face and he extended his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer in a friendly gesture. It was easy to tell it was a friendly action. There were no emotions attached to it if you replay in your head how he put his arm around me so easily. It was just a friendly gesture and I had to deal with it. Even though I did wish it meant something more.

"Guys, why not we try to make a gang name with all of our names? That would be cool." Monique suggested. The other teenagers including me chorused agreements and soon enough, we were all deep in thought.

"How about – Zan…ash…orbcas…nique?" I was the first one to break the silence; my voice sounding weird-ed out.

" that's sounds…weird." Zac chuckled. "I got one- Zacvanashmoncorbcas…?" the tone of his voice mirrored mine, earning a full scaled laughing fit from me. I always laughed at the craziest things and I had to admit, my laugh was weird! It was a magnet to Zac's expression turning all humorous on me.

" I've got one-Zavanashmocorcus." She announced after my laughing fit dies down.

"What about this one! Corbin is the smartest and most- good looking person ever! And he happens to have the nicest looking hair the world would ever see!" Corbin ranted broadly and randomly. His response was a hard whack on the head from every member of our little squad.

"Guys! Quit doing that!" he shouted as we all caved back into our respective seats.

"You know Corbin," I started, my tone business-y. "if you keep your mouth shut through out the rest of the night, you'll only have about a million brain cells damaged." I shrugged.

A few minutes later came the moment I was dreading. For a moment, I actually thought it wasn't going to pop up and that I would just jump up and start performing my happy dance for the lack of it. But of course, when was luck or anything else on my side.

And so, Monique just had to bring it up!

"You know, we haven't mentioned one couple name in particular." My coffee skinned best friend (Psh! Yeah right!) started, her tone light and carefree, yet devious and suggestive if you investigated between the lines.

"Yeah. Zac and Vanessa. Zanessa!" Ashley cheered happily as I ducked my totally flushed head and mentally noted on shouting out the word 'JASHLEY' in front of Jared. Oh wait, that won't make any difference because they are already going out. Oh well, I would have to think of one way or another to get back at her. For Monique, I just wouldn't lend her that book I was planning to. That would be enough torture for her.

"Actually, I have to admit, that's the best one. And besides, they'd be so cute together!" Monique squealed. I so badly wanted to retort; 'Guys, I'm still in the room and so is Zac and you are probably just giving off my most valuable secret of all time…oh wait, that would be me being a wizard but still, I have a point!'

Okay my response wouldn't have been that long because I was just ranting in my head. If you would have asked me what my greatest desire was yesterday, it would have been for Zac to feel that attraction for me, which I knew was never going to happen… but…(okay, I lost my point once again!) If you asked me that question right at that moment, my answer would have been a prayer for the ground to open up and swallow me alive!

I did my best to avoid contact with Zac again but it was useless…I so badly wanted to stretch my neck up just a little bit so I could see his face. Just to see if he was going through anything similar to what I was feeling. I mean, he was so quiet and I was curious.

I was glad that my curiosity did not take the best of me, which usually it tended to but this time I refrained.

Meanwhile, Zac continued staying quiet and Ashley and Monique went on and on, gushing about how our kids would look like.

I mean like that was going to happen?!

Zac. Did. Not. Like. Me. In. that. Way. And I had to deal with it.

"You know, I like cheese burgers!" Corbin proclaimed, loudly. In a way, I was glad that there was a distraction from the whole 'Zanessa' (OH COME ON!) subject but of course, it was stupid and random and the next sound after a few seconds of awkward silence was a loud sounding 'WHACK' sound, followed by a low 'Ow!' from Corbin; and I was sure I did not have to explain the whole process of how the two sounds were caused!

_**I know this chapter was aimless but it was funny, I guess. I'll leave it here for now. No ranting. REVIEW!! Stay tuned for the next chapter. My fave and probably the most important one! Reviewers get a preview!!!! So be sure to review!!**_

_**Xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking forever to update! ENJOY! I changed the format from Zanessa to Troyella. Im working on the other chapters. The story should be changed completely soon, maybe by tomorrow or day after tomorrow.**

**Chapter 14**

My eyes narrowed reflexively as the amazingly bright light blinded my vision. My hands flew up to shield my eyes as I took a few steps forward; peering through my fingers and finally, the bright light didn't hurt anymore so I gradually opened my eyes larger as my focus got clearer and more evident. My arms dropped lamely and returned to my sides as I walked forward a little more.

Where was I?

My chocolate orbs scanned the place as I rotated on the spot but all around me was nothing but never ending emptiness. There was no floor, no walls, neither was there anything at all for the matter, just cold whiteness stretched along every side I turned to for my answer.

It better not have been Chad playing another prank on me. Perhaps he had decided to get back at me for damaging his brain cells by trapping me in one of his immature video games. If it was him, I was surely going to come up with a way to get back at him once I found out a way to come out of this large box of nothingness. The last time he had thrown me into one of his video games was when we were fourteen. He had come to stay with us in New York, which was where we were living at that point of time because of my moms' job. It had been fun. We started arguing about who would use the first controller and he got angry because I had won in our round of 'rock paper and scissors' and so, in his fury, he sent me straight into the game. It was a great experience; I got to beat the giant monster with magic.

But this was completely different from what it was like. There was absolutely nothing over here while there was a mystical background with stars and planets then.

"Here I am, in absolutely no where, show me the path and reveal your secret." I chanted, my index finger spinning with each word I called. I snapped my finger at the last word and was totally surprised. There was no reaction to my spell. Sparks shot out from the tip of my fingers and they just popped in bright flashes and disappeared completely. It would have made sense if I was in the same situation yesterday and my magic wasn't working because then I wasn't a full wizard, but now I was an eighteen year old and a full wizard as well. I had all the power any wizard could ever have and yet my spell wasn't working.

I tried the same spell once again but I got the exact same response. No reaction.

I tried a few simple spells but they didn't work either and then it struck me. If Chad, or maybe Sharpay, were playing a prank on me, they might have known how I have a way of always finding out so they might have taken precautions.

"Maybe it's enchanted…" I whispered to my self in a low tone. And then I did the stupidest thing possible!

"Hello!" I called out loud. I was a little startled when my echo trailed after my voice. I shook my head at my dumbness but then I jumped slightly.

"Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella…" A deep male voice mused from out of nowhere. The voice seemed so familiar yet I couldn't recall it. It felt like a memory that couldn't be shaped in my big and roomy head. The voice surprised me a lot more than my own echo did. I flinched once again and I could feel the panic and fear bubbling rapidly in my chest.

I swallowed cautiously and gnawed down on my puffy bottom lip.

What the heck was going on?

"Who are you?" I called but my voice broke halfway and the courage and bravery that I had done my best to buck up was no more laced to my voice. I looked around once more, inspecting my surroundings for any human form but there was still nothing there. A menacing laughter filled the empty space sending waves of fear electrocuting down my spine. The tiny hairs on my arms and neck erected in anticipation of something, anything frightening to happen, but for a while, nothing happened. Everything stood still until I found my voice again and was able to form words on my tongue. I took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?" The shrill and merciless laughter continued and suddenly everything was black. I gasped and shivered uncontrollably and violently as a rush of adrenaline flooded my system.

I wanted to run but I could see nothing. I couldn't flee to anywhere because, the last time I had checked, there was no where to go or hide.

And then it happened. So quick that it made my heart beat gallop and increase ten times faster than it was already beating.

A hard blow was felt to my chest making me scream out in agony at the shooting pain form the impact of the blow. And then I felt as if I were being nailed to the ground by a heavy weight; which felt nothing as that of humans.

I vaguely noticed anything after that. Everything else that followed was less vivid since I was still in shock from the hit on my chest but all I could feel was a painful stinging feeling and that it was so bad that it was hard to bear it without shouting and writhing for freedom.

I tried to find my legs in the midst of it all. Maybe there was still some hope for me to get up and just run away from all the pain but it was inevitable. My feet felt as if it was tied onto some weights which made me unable to lift them. I felt as if I was stuck onto an electric cable because suddenly, the stinging sensation morphed into an electrocuting feeling.

A serpent like hiss sounded form the being somewhere in the merciless darkness and before I knew it, he was on top of me. I couldn't memorize his feel for I was still in my paralyzed state and I could nothing of what he was planning on doing with me.

I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for what was about to come, but for a few seconds, there was no physical pain and the pain that was there before subsided and a numbing feeling remained.

"Power." He purred seductively. This confused me to the limit. What did he mean by that?!

Before I could think up an answer, my blood curdling scream sounded and the menacing laughter continued as he pulled my right arm over my head in a ruthless and cruel manner, bending my arm in an awkward manner and probably even breaking the bones in my arm.

* * *

I bolted into sitting position as quick as I could manage and looked around at my surroundings. Pale green walls, books shelves after book shelves, the very famous 'Grease' poster plastered against the east wall and the familiar looking French balcony doors.

I was in the safe and reassuring confines of my bedroom. At least I wished I could believe that. At that particular moment, nothing seemed safe to me. I should've felt comfortable in my surroundings but I wasn't. I was still dazed and I felt totally disoriented by the familiarity of my bedroom.

What was going on?

I noted that I was in my bed, the quilt that was draped over me was completely muffled up and the bed sheet was slightly coming off from the edges. I shook my head gently and pressed my eyes shut.

Beads of sweat lingered on my forehead and my vision was getting blurred by the tears that began streaming down my face in a steady motion.

My entire form was paining but the torturing sensation was mostly evident in my chest. I clutched my chest tightly as I tried to get my quick and speedy breathing back to normal.

'It was just a dream', I kept telling myself over and over again but it made no difference. The memories of the dream I had just gone through flashed in my head over and over and soon enough, I started sobbing quietly.

'If it had just been a dream, why did it seem so real and most of all, why am I still in pain?!' The defiant part of me argued. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been. It was just a mere soreness like what people usually went through after a day of strenuous exercise.

"Gabriella. Are you okay? Oh my gosh…" Troy's all too familiar voice was frantic and full to the brim with worry. Was I really that obsessed with him that I was imagining his voice in such a situation?!

I ignored it. It was probably just a hallucination.

I realized I was shaking violently once again and I was sure fear was written on every part of my face. I hugged my knees closer to my chest and placed my chin on the top and then, I cried silently.

"Oh babe, please don't cry." His soft voice was desperate and soothing. My lamp light flicked on after a small 'click' sound, lighting my "It was only a bad dream." He cooed. The mattress of my bed started shaking like it would when someone shuffles on it and then Troy was sitting right next to me, his face right in front of mine, leaking of worry while his large hand rubbed my back slowly, relaxing my tense form a little bit.

So he really was there, in my room, sitting cross legged beside me and comforting me when I needed him the most. Instead of asking him what he was doing in my room, I started ranting.

"Troy, it was so real. He was there and he was hurting me but I couldn't see his face because it was too dark and he said he wanted…." I trailed off, hiccupping. I was dangerously close to slipping and telling him about how the mysterious person from my dream wanted power.

"Babe, what happened? You know you can tell me anything right?" He whispered. I was pretty sure the reason was not to wake my mother up, who was asleep three doors down the corridor. He hand applied pressure to my back and rubbed a little harder.

I nodded. I knew I could tell him anything I wanted to but this was different. I obviously couldn't tell him about my immortality or anything related to that. That was a territory he wasn't supposed to enter or have any knowledge about.

"Babe…please." He urged in my ear. I shivered involuntarily. "Are you cold?" He asked, masking his anxiousness with the caring attitude he portrayed so perfectly that it pinched softly at my heart, that I admired so much. I nodded.

"Come here." He commanded softly, twisting his upper body toward my tiny, quivering frame and widening his arms to let me in.

"Troy." A gasp broke out from the back of my throat. I threw my arms around his neck hastily and clung onto his muscular profile as if I were clinging on for my life!

Troy gently pulled me onto his lap and embraced me back, sensing my distress. We sat in that position for a good five minutes as we waited for my breathing and heart rate to lower down, which they did.

Troy patted my back once and whispered lowly in my ear if I was feeling better. I nodded curtly in response but refused to let go of him. I needed that comfort, even though I knew it was wrong but once that thought entered my mind, my body immediately froze and it didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

I felt how his muscles contracted from underneath me and I knew he was about to pull away, but I did not want him to.

"Please don't let go." I pleaded, my voice sounding timid and scared in the quiet room. He nodded.

"I will never let go; only if you want me to." He declared confidently making me hug his relaxed body closer.

"I'll never want you to."

"Gabi, do you want to know something?" he started, out of the blue. What got me curious was the carefulness of the way he chose his words and mouthed them, it wasn't like him.

"Yeah sure."

"Do you promise not to hate me after I tell you?"

"Troy, I could never hate you." But what did he mean by saying that?

"Just promise me!" He urged. I exhaled.

"Fine, what?" He took a deep and deliberate breath while I loosened my grip from around him and sat in such a position that I was able to see his face while he spoke.

"You remember that day when I asked you to become friends with me?" I nodded slowly. "Well, that day, you told me Sharpay was taking you home, remember?" I nodded once more. "So since we weren't going together, I stayed back at school. I was in the rooftop garden… thinking and suddenly I heard these really strange and loud noises. I didn't know what they were so I went downstairs. I realised they were coming from the gym so I followed the noises and well…" he trailed off, gauging my reaction.

I couldn't explain what I was feeling. I was smart enough to know that by trailing off, he was implying something and that something was major. He absolutely did not need to spell it out for me to know what he had discovered that day. Whenever I imagined the moment of him finding out exactly what I was, I never saw him that calm and knowing Troy Bolton; he was the type of guy that asked questions after questions until he was satisfied, which was close to never. Another thing I always saw was myself feeling completely worried and surprised mixed with shock and many other emotions related to the others I had just listed but what actually happened was, I felt bizarrely fine and a surge of relief washed through me; I was relieved that in some ways he was fine with what I was because he showed absolutely no signs of fear or alarm in any way and maybe it could have been a figment of my imagination but I was getting excited vibes from him when I tried to discover the hidden meaning behind his cautious and aloof demeanour.

But then it hit me. Hard.

"YOU WHAT?!" I whisper-shouted as everything he said and hinted finally settled in my tired and confused head. "Oh my gosh! This is not good, do you know how dangerous this is for us if anyone finds out and I can't believe you are telling me this now. Please tell me you told no one about this. I can't believe you saw us!" I ranted on and on, my voice taking off faster than a concord.

"No, I promise you I told no one, and technically, I barely even saw you." He chuckled awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his neck visibly trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Not funny." I cocked my head to the side and commented matter-of-factly. This was not the time to start joking. "I'm being serious here. I don't get how you got away. I mean we are four wizards…and with special abilities to top it all off. Sharpay could have 'known' you were coming and Ryan could have sensed your mind field!"

"Well, maybe you were really into the game, which looked amazing by the way. You looked like you were having a great time and it was really nice to see you having a great time." He explained, shrugging nonchalantly. I mirrored his actions and looked down, jutting my bottom lip out and then biting it shortly after as I thought of valid reasons to how Troy went unnoticed by the lot of us. I came up with nothing. And he decided to break the silence.

"Seeing you there just made my assumptions correct. You are just so...different, it was impossible for me to not suspect anything. The way you act and everything else, it's like you want to tell me something but you can't and you seem like you're hiding a huge secret or something and you're just so careful with you're words, it's really rare you just blurt something. And then there's this sort of barrier you have made. When I look into your eyes, I see absolutely nothing. It's like there's this invincible wall but behind it there's a heap of secrets and a whole new Gabriella which I'm dying to discover." He explained slowly, letting me process everything properly.

"But that doesn't state anything about me being anything close to a wizard, for all you know, I could just be a secretive person that has had a bad past and a person that doesn't want to open up about it." I suggested, diplomatically. He nodded.

"Yes, but I've got more. Is there any way to explain how my truck magically begins to work as soon as you shout 'Yo Troy fixed it!' and sometimes, when you aren't around, I actually have to push it from one place to another. But of course, I had my doubts. I didn't believe this witchcraft voo-doo stuff existed but I saw the spell books and that was a give off and to conclude my predictions, I saw your game and I finally got my answer, that you are most definitely a wizard." He finished cautiously. And it was out. He officially knew exactly what I was and he was not wrong.

"After that, I watched you closely, it was like I was seeing you in a different light and everything human thing you did seemed bizarre to me because I knew you weren't and the way you did them so professionally just told me how much you are like everyone else, leaving out the normal differences that exist in between different people and, of course, leaving out the fact that you are a wizard. One day, I was just sitting in my bedroom and thinking about you and then something hit me. That was the day I realised I really didn't care what you were. You were my best friend and I was willing to take you as what you were. I realised it really didn't matter. As long as you and I shared that special bond, it didn't matter…even if you were the bad guy…which, I doubt." He chuckled at the end, his attempts at making the conversation lighter and easier still evident. I couldn't help but smile at his efforts. I decided to play along.

"Well, how do you know I'm not a bad wizard? For all you know, this best friend thing is all an act and I might just suck your blood out one day!" I challenged, but then I laughed at my silly mistake and at his freaked out expression that then contorted into confusion.

"Sorry! Vampires do that! Not wizards!" I apologized. He let out a sigh of relief.

"You caught me back there, I was wondering if you were like one or maybe half vamp and you just won't tell me and then you'll kill me while I'm asleep!"

"No I wouldn't do that! But I'm a wizard, I can do anything." I whispered the last part saucily. He shivered.

"But I have a feeling you will never do anything to hurt me. I trust you." He smiled genuinely. My heart knotted. He trusted me. The way he said those unoffending words clawed at my heart. I couldn't believe the intensity and meaning in his voice when he said that single sentence. I didn't deserve that trust. It was too much of a burden to carry on my shoulders and it really frightened me, knowing that I would hurt him someday. I decided to change the subject as soon as I could.

"So…now that you are into our little secret, you have to keep it low, otherwise, I'll have to erase your memory." I threatened, brusquely.

"You can do that?"

"Duh!" I sat up properly, slowly, so as not to startle Troy. I shuffled away from him, and to the edge of the bed where I then swung my legs out and made my over to my mahogany desk. I pulled out the chair and took a seat as I brought my wand from under my large binder.

"A room away sleeps Maria, paint her dreams vivid and interesting, so she hears nothing with this matter we are discussing." I chanted as I swirled my wand around in the direction of my mother's room. With my last word I flicked and then turned to Troy who still sat my bed, looking completely infatuated with what I had just performed. I took a playful bow and blew air kisses at him and began laughing. Now we could make as much noise as we wanted to without having to worry about my mom waking up.

"I can do absolutely anything!" I told him. "What matters is that the spell I use should be right…oh, and don't worry, I won't erase your memory. I'm kind of glad that you know what I am. That way, I don't have to hide anything from you anymore!" I enthused and then quickly added, "as long as you tell no one about our secret."

Even though I was happy, there was still that part of me that wished he didn't know. My mind was racing faster than the cars on the formula one race track. Troy knowing what we are was dangerous, for him and for us too. If Leonardo Magica, the greatest wizard of our world that set all the rules found out, Troy would either be killed if he wasn't involved with any of us in the romantic way or we would be stripped away of our powers for our carelessness. That was something I just could not let happen. Maybe I was floating on cloud nine yesterday, thinking of Troy and my happily ever after but to think of it now, it was all too magical and fantasy-like to actually happen.

But on the other hand, if Troy had feelings for me, we could be an item and my immortality would be stripped off me whether I liked it or not and I just wasn't ready for that.

Loving Troy could be the best thing ever but then again, it could be the worst seeing as the break-up and divorce rates have increased immensely over the past few decades and every little problem seems to be like the sky is falling. If our relationship, if we had one, ended badly, I'd have to spend the rest of my life living a mortal since you aren't allowed to get you're powers back and I would mourn over how young and stupid I was to lose my powers for the biggest mistake of my life.

Why did life have to be so hard?

Life is a lot more than 'boy meets girl, they fall in love, they fight the big and ugly dragon and they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!', I thought as I retraced my footsteps back to my comfortable looking bed. This time, I sat a good few inches away from the curious-eyed boy that watched my every move intensely, who was also going to be responsible for the massive head ache I would end up with tomorrow for thinking so much at such a late hour.

The second I stared into Troy's azure oceans, I realized there was a battle that was both being lost and won. He stared back at me, a triumphant yet agonized look decorating his flawless face.

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you about something. I think I kinda owe this to you, now that I know a very huge secret of yours. I think it's only fair that you know something about me. A lot of the gang have noticed, but I don't think you have yet but I guess since you are so oblivious, I think it's time for me to come out with it and just accept your answer, for better or for worse." He then took a deep and heavy breath, the way he always did when he was nervous.

"Uh…you're just amazing!" he suddenly burst. "When I'm with you, I'm not the same person I always was and you know that. With you, I'm different, and I like being who I am when I'm with you and I'll do whatever it takes to be that person forever. I…I really like you…and I'm confused actually. I don't know if I love because I don't know what love is but what I can tell you is that I've never had anything with any other girl that has felt so right...and we're not even dating!" he took a deep breath once more as his hands that had enveloped mine somewhere in between his powerful and overwhelming speech squeezed them. "Gabi, I…I think I'm falling in love with you." He finished softly. I watched his expression curiously. Behind that transparent mask of neutrality was hope and fear of being rejected. It broke my heart to think of what I knew I going to do.

I couldn't express what I was going through. I felt as though I was in some sort of daze. My mind was numb and now the numbing sensations were gradually taking over my whole body. There was no way I could play along with what he'd said. If I did for one moment, I'd end up hurting him and myself brutally because the next moment the truth would come out some way or another. If I drew a line right now and try to end things here, it would definitely affect our relationship and hurt us but it wouldn't be as bad as it would if I carried on with this charade. Don't get me wrong, I loved him, or maybe liked him but my friendship with him and my immortality was way more important than my feelings for him, even though my heart thought otherwise.

'_Be practical_.' My mom would always say. 'Always think of what would happen to you and others you love when you are deciding to make an important decision in your life.'

And with those words of advice that my forty-four year old mother engraved into my memory, I decided to follow my brain and just ignore my screaming heart that said, 'HE LIKES YOU BACK, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!'

"Gabi?" Troy's voiced leaked with innocence as it sliced through my train of thoughts and brought me back to earth.

"Yeah." I stated quickly, adjusting my expression from whatever it was to a serene one.

"You zoned out a bit back there." He uttered quietly, glancing down at our still joint hands in between us. I followed his gaze and bit my lip. I could not believe he liked me back. It was too good to be true and now it was happening. My heart swelled over in mirth as realization dawned upon me. There could be an 'us', a 'we', something I had always dreamed of for the past few months ever since the very first day my eyes locked with his, and now it was happening and I couldn't believe how I was going to ruin absolutely everything Troy and I had built in the last few weeks. The trust, the feelings, the fun we had together..._everything_.

And I'd hate myself for doing so.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Troy's husky voice transported me out of my own world again.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded, lying but then I decided; no more lies. We had to discuss this and the sooner it was; the better.

"No, actually I'm not." I deadpanned, looking at him straight in the eye. "I'm so sorry Troy; I don't know how to say this to you. You're my best friend and the last thing I want to do is to hurt you." I started, trying to keep my voice as steady as I could. I didn't want to act all vulnerable and cry like I felt like doing. "I…I really don't think that things can work out in between us and-"

"Do you like me or not?" he interrupted sharply, his voice serious as he stared back into my own with intensity, such intensity that it compelled me into telling him the truth and only the truth. I wasn't going to lie to him but there was that certain question that I decided I would not answer and now he was breaking my barrier. I looked away and tried to focus on anything but his eyes, instead focusing on our interlaced hands.

"I…no, I don't." I denied but my voice shook and even the dumbest person would realize straight away that it was a lie.

"Gabriella." He said sternly. "Look at me."

I shook my head and pulled my palm out of his warm grip. I twisted my lower body towards the edge of the bed supporting my weight with my arms as I situated them a level behind me and leaned on them but just as I was about to move the rest of me, Troy's fingers caught chin and tilted my head up in time for our eyes to lock and our faces to almost touch as he hovered over me.

His electrifying eyes searched mine and gradually reached to my lips, which were parted slightly as his hot minty breath fanned my face, and also in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Kiss me." He ordered suddenly, catching me off guard. I leaned into his touch as his large hands found the sides of my neck and caressed the sensitive skin there, the ghost of his fingers leaving it tingling in desire. My mind screamed at me to stop and think rational thoughts but my heart told me to let go and just let him kiss me, let him take me for the night. I wanted to forget everything and just let go of my life to be with him and do the things I was always afraid of doing.

_I wanted him. And I wanted him to want me._

A bizarre pulsation stole my attention from my incoherent thoughts. It was new. Something I had never ever experienced before. I concentrated hard, trying to wrap my head around the source of it and once it hit me, my eyes popped wide open. The pulsation was coming from in between my thighs, followed by a strange wetness. And then my mind took control of the situation, my hearts pleas completely put aside.

"Troy, no!" I gasped. "This isn't right."

"Gabi, just do it. You must. It's the only way your confusion will be put aside and you will know your true feelings." He explained, his face not moving any further away from mine.

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed.

"If by any chance you feel something when we kiss, I'll know you like me back but if there's nothing, we'll forget this conversation happened…and besides, I really want to kiss you."

"Troy-"

"Gabriella, just let go and kiss me." He pleaded, his eyes turning darker and darker with impatience.

"Troy, no-"

"Damn it, Gabriella! Ki-."And before he could finish his demand, my heart won the internal battle and my arms were thrown around his neck. I pulled him close to me with all the force I could muster and plunged my tongue into his smirking mouth without permission. We lost our balance completely as our tongues dwelled and fought a merciless battle that neither of us were ready to give into, and we tumbled totally onto the bed, his weight falling on me all in one go, knocking the breath out of me but feeling heavenly at the same time. Troy noticed my slight discomfort and he, without moving his lips from mine, straddled my hips and wavered above me, supporting most of his weight while his hands roved over my T-shirt clad upper body to the back of my head as he applied more force into the kiss.

The longer the kiss lingered, the more desperate, hotter, seductive and wetter it grew. What I did next surprised the shit out of me, though! Without even giving it a thought and completely acting on impulse, my hips darted into his, pushing his bulging manhood over the edge and sending Troy groaning loudly into my mouth. He pulled away quickly and hid his face in my heaving chest. For a minute I was scared. His head lay still in between my breasts as his hands snaked down my shoulders and gripped at my rib cage. I began to wonder if what I had done was wrong or not. Of course it was wrong.

My cheeks were flushed and my breathing ragged. I pondered over what I was supposed to do. That was my very first horny make out session ever and I was afraid I had ruined it.

"Oh…Gabi, you...drive me crazy! Do you…know that?!" Troy's panting was muffled due to his closeness to my chest but I caught every word and couldn't help but let that naughty smile play onto my lips. To be honest, I loved the way I had made Troy moan. It was manly and sexy and only made me want him more and more. And I simply adored the impact I had on him. I had turned him on. ME! Geeky Gabriella!

This wasn't the Troy I knew I was dealing with; I was dealing with a horny and turned on Troy that I preferred so such more, at least at that point in time.

"Gabi…you are so beautiful…and sexy…gosh, Brie!" he muttered against my skin as he kissed my breasts, still covered with the material of my baggy T-shirt. I threw my head back in pleasure as his hands found my tingling breasts and cupped them.

A few seconds later, his genius fingers found the hem of my shirt and tugged and before I knew it, my shirt as well as his lay forgotten on the floor as Troy worked his way up my neck, sucking and biting the skin there - probably leaving a red trail which would turn purple tomorrow - and attached his lips back onto mine for another tongue war. His hands roamed all over my body, from my cotton bra clad breasts, to my waist and butt while mine travelled and memorized the fine creases and dents in his abdominal muscles and pectorals.

His hot and damp chest slammed into mine and I shivered at the skin-to-skin contact. I wanted more. I wanted him to take my bra off and to feel his rough hands and chest work wonders on my innocence. But as the need for air became pressing, he tore his mouth from mine and placed his hands on either side of my head as I writhed to get my breathing back to normal.

His eyes were black, with pure lust as he smacked a quick kiss on my swollen lips.

"I want you so badly!" he panted huskily. I shivered when he pushed his erect shaft into my covered purity.

"Take me!" I breathed, my hands finding one of his and placing them on my right breast. He deliberated it for a long moment, his eyes searching mine for any fear. Well, of course there was fear. I was so close to losing my virginity to my best friend! I knew nothing of sex but he knew probably all there was to know. All I knew was that there was lots of pain the very first time but was I ready to surrender into all that pain.

Troy shook his head slowly, his face glowing with torment and agony in the dim lamp light.

"No. You're…we're not ready for something like this. The first thing you'll do tomorrow morning is regret and I don't want you regretting anything." He explained. His dark eyes raked over my body making me stiffen. I pulled my arms from around him and covered my shaking chest.

"This is wrong." He whispered. I nodded, my mind taking over the situation again.

"Yes, it is wrong."

Troy pushed his heaving body of mine and began searching for his shirt as I looked for mine.

"Here. Put this on. I think we need to talk." He proclaimed, handing me my baby blue top.

I mouthed a 'thanks' and quickly put on my shirt as he found his in the shadowy light and wore it.

"Ditto." I said, referring to the part where he had suggested we talk. We shared an awkward silence as I tried to focus on anything but him and prayed he would say something before I died because of the heaviness of the air around us. Thankfully, he did say something.

"You cannot say there was nothing there!"

I groaned. Was he going to bring the kissing back? Of course there was something there.

"I'm curious…" his phrase hung like bait, waiting for the fish, in this case me, to come take it. It was one of those moments in which you see '_24_' and absolutely want to go and behead the director for ending it at such a cliffhanger, and to be honest, I liked the idea of beheading Troy. How could he do this to me? I knew he wouldn't continue until I took the bait and I knew he did on purpose for he knew I was impatient and I couldn't control myself. And I instantly regretted saying that single word that rolled off my tongue the second Troy smirked.

"What?"

"Would you have stopped if I hadn't?" he asked carefully. That triumphant expression that laced his face made me want to slap the living daylights out of him. He knew my answer and so I ignored him, my embarrassment and annoyance evident in my heated face.

"Didn't think so." He mumbled, chuckling throatily.

"Ugh! Troy, can we please just talk through this maturely? We need to put aside all sorts of jokes and feelings…" I took a deep breath, this part directed to me mostly. "And barriers and-"

"Wait! You said 'we'. Does that mean you…" he trailed of suggestively. I nodded and rolled my eyes, exasperated.

"You really are as dense as Sharpay says! Isn't it obvious?! Well, if it isn't obvious to you, I have liked you ever since I met you and then I began to like you even more after you became my best friend and I got to know you better." I told him truthfully. My answer started off annoyed and curt, but towards the end, it got softer as I stared into Troy's eyes and watched the color of his eyes morph into their original hue. A tiny smile played at my lips, why, I will never know.

He nodded slowly.

"Oh…OH!" I watched his boyish face as realization hit him. It was quite comical truth be told and it was as if I could actually see the cogs of his brain twist and turn as it tried to process what I had just said, that I liked him back. Astonishment plagued his beautiful features as he waited for me to speak.

"The thing is Troy...I would absolutely love to be with you, to be able to give a name to what we have…but do you think it's worth it?" I asked rhetorically. "Until very recently, I dreamed of the day we moved on to the love zone from the friends' zone but then I thought, 'What if it ended badly?'. If it ended badly, we wouldn't be able to get back to what we have now and we'd end up ruining everything. Our friendship is too valuable to risk losing. I don't think I'd be able to recover if I lost you as a friend. I've lost my father, am slowly loosing my mother since we don't get along, but I can't afford to let you go, it will break me." I started shaking as my voice thickened. Tears started to well in my eyes as thoughts of Troy and I breaking up brutally entered my mind. Troy's arms wrapped over my shoulders and he crushed me to his chest, offering me the comfort only he could while murmuring sweet and soft words in my hair.

"Shh…it's okay, don't cry…I wouldn't want that either…" he would say and I would nod and cling harder onto him as though my life depended on him.

I wasn't lying when I told him the reason to why we couldn't be together. It was a valid reason but it wasn't all. I was afraid that he would hate me because of being a wizard and being so selfish if I told him this reason and so, I decided to leave him in the dark until I was ready to tell him. Someday, I would tell him but until that 'someday', I would not think too much on anything and I would just let everyday come with ease and go with ease. I would let myself live without a car for once and right now, being in the warm confines of Troy's arms, it wouldn't be so hard. Especially with the thought that remained at the back of my head that Troy would be with me through everything and that was enough, enough for me to get through the worst yet most important decisions of my life.

* * *

**Do you think they should have done 'it'? or was it nice the way i ended it?? Please Review!! Remember, the more the reviews, the quicker the updates! i'm quite happy with this chapteer but i feel as though there is a mistake somewhere. if when you are reading it and you find it, can you PLEASE point it out so i can fix it. thank you for reading!!!**


End file.
